Forever in a Spell
by ilovebutch19
Summary: The Band of Seven aka Shichinintai has been reawakened once again! So what happens when Bankotsu falls down a well and meets a girl who is not so normal? LOL Amadala c ilovebutch19 Shichinintai C Rumiko Takahashi Pokemon and Team Rocket c Pokemon
1. Prologue

Prologue- Awakening

It was a dark night in the feudal era. As usual, the demons and other wild animals were on the hunt for food.

A bunch of wild demons had gathered for their meal when they raised their heads to see a dark shadow drawing near. The wild demons growled softly as if to warn the approaching figure.

The approaching figure sighed and sent her spell to them destroying them.

"Good riddents….they are not the ones that I am after anyway…" The figure took out her map and looked around.

She sighed. "I wish that the villagers has given me better directions…"

She walked around in circles which seemed like forever…( Okay, maybe not forever…a hour maybe…) until she found what she was looking for: The Band of Seven's final resting place.

"I guess this is it..hope this works…." She layed her amulent on the ground and called out," You have wronged so many people..done so many bad deeds…..I command you to be alive once more and correct what you have done wrong.."

She stepped back and sighed. Nothing happened.

"Well…it was worth a shot…" She turned to leave. All of a sudden, the ground started to shake. The woman turned back around to see a hand coming out of the ground, then another……

She stood there in silence until a young man, around age 18 or so, came to. He looked around and saw the woman and then he stared at his weapon.

:"Woman…who are you…identify yourself…why am I alive once again?!" The young man shouted.

The woman chuckled. "Easy young mercenary or should I say Bankotsu…..my name is Saya and it was I who resurrected you all…"

Bankotsu turned to see his other comrades behind him. "You mean…we are alive again…but why?"

Saya sighed and placed her amulet on Bankotsu's Banryu. The jewel glowed as it repaired the weapon.

Bankotsu stood there in shock.

"Because….you are needed ….you will run into something great in the future….you are now to do good and correct your wrongs…if you don't, then I will be forced to take your lives…understood?"

The seven men looked at her, gulped, and nodded.

"Good….The great god will look out for you…good luck to you all…" Saya said as she disappeared into the wilderness.

The men waved as Bankotsu thought to himself. "_Something good will happen? I don't know what that something is…but I guess that I will find out soon_


	2. Chapter 1 The Young Couple

Chapter 1 - The young lady and the Young man

PRESENT DAY….

It was a nice day in the Kanto Region. The birds were chirping and wild pokemon were out in search of food. A young woman, around 21 years old, sighed as she stepped out of TR HQ. She sighed and breathed in the fresh air.

"Its going to be a nice day today….I think that I will go gather some fruit from some of the trees around here…."

She sighed as she thought to herself," _How do I get out without getting noticed? I hate that I have to tell people when I am leaving…I just want to be normal…"_

She grabbed a basket and looked around. "_Noone is out today..Good! Now here is my chance!!"_

Amadala looked around again and then took off for the woods.

She ran for about 10 minutes or so until she came to the clearing with the fruit trees. She looked up and saw that the apple tree was full in bloom. "_YAY!! APPLES! MY FAVORITE!!"_

She climbed up to the top of the tree and began picking the apples. She took them off one at a time and threw them into her bucket, which was on the ground. She was having a good time until she heard someone call her name.

"AMADALA!! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Amadala dropped her last apple. She knew who it was. _"Oh No!! Its Cassidy! She will skin me alive when she finds out what I did!!"_

Amadala jumped from the last branch and fell onto the ground. She took off to run and then looked back at her apples.

She sighed. "_I will have to leave them here!! I will come back though and get them!"_

"AMA!! YOU BETTER GET OUT HERE!!"

Amadala freaked out and took off into the woods.

MEANWHILE IN THE FEUDAL ERA…

Bankotsu and the rest of the mercenaries were traveling around and gathering food up. They had planned to travel back to the Kanto Region, where their hideout was at. Or at least, what was left of it.

Bankotsu looked at the rest of the group and said," ALRIGHT MEN!! We will rest here! I am going to fetch some water…"

The group nodded and Jakotsu said," Be careful Oo-Aniki.."

Bankotsu scoffed and walked into the woods. He walked for 10 minutes or so until he came to a waterfall. He carefully bent down and gathered some water. As he turned to leave, he felt something in the air.

It was nothing bad or anything..in fact, it felt great.

"_Something is here…its not bad…its actually wonderful…"_

Bankotsu looked around and that is when he noticed an old well that looked dirty and there were branches growing on it.

"Funny…" He said to himself,"I have never noticed a well near the hideout before.."

He walked to it and looked inside. "Hmm…there is nothing in here…"

All of a sudden, a bright light appeared which blinded Bankotsu. He lost his balance and fell into the well. That is when he blacked out.

When he came to about 20 minutes or so later, he realized that he was still in the well. "_OH NO!! I got to get out and find the rest of the group…"_

He pulled himself out of the well and looked around. He noticed that everything had changed. "Where am I?" He said as he looked around.

(Yes, he is now in present day Japan)

He walked around and then out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a young woman that came out of the clearing. Clearly, she had not noticed him b/c she was breathing heavily and saying to herself," I think that I am safe…"

Bankotsu jumped into a bush and watched the young woman.

Amadala walked out and saw that she was on top of a mountain. She looked and sighed. "I love it up here…I can see the whole Kanto Region."

She was so busy looking out that she did not notice that the tip that she was standing on gave away. She fell and then grabbed onto a branch. "OH NO!! HELP!! PLEASE!!"

Bankotsu heard her and ran up to her. He extended his hand and said," Grab on.."

She looked up and blushed. "_He sure is handsome.."_ She thought to herself.

"Grab on!!" He said as Amadala grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. They were both breathing heavily as she said," Thank you sir…"

"No problem…" Bankotsu said as he looked and grabbed her behind.

"EEP!!" Amadala said as she slapped Bankotsu.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He shouted.

"You touched me….you pervert!! What is wrong with you!?" She shouted as she got up and brushed the dirt and grass off of her.

"Hey…hey..you got spunk!! I like that in a wrench!" Bankotsu said while he smirked.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME??" Amadala said as she tried to hit him.

"A wrench!? What is the big deal with that?"

"THAT MEANS SLUT!! I AM NOT A SLUT YOU BASTARD!!" Amadala said as she punched him square in the jaw.

She was about to go at him again when she heard her name being called. This time it was from Butch.

"AMA!! Where are you!?"

"Oh no..I got to go….you are lucky I have to go you pervert!!" Amadala said as she took off into the woods.

Bankotsu just stood there and placed his hand to his cheek. "No girl has ever punched me like that before…I did not even get her name..I guess I could go home the same way that I came but I need to know who she is before I do…."

He grabbed Banryu and took off in the direction that Amadala went.

Amadala ran into the woods until she seen Butch coming her way.

"AMA!! Thank goodness!!" Butch said as he hugged her.

"I am alright Butch….really…" Amadala said as she picked up her basket that she had left and walked with him back to TR HQ.

Bankotsu watched her from a distance and sighed. "That must be one of her friends….."

Bankotsu tiptoed right behind Butch and Amadala until they came to the building.

Bankotsu jumped back in shock and said loudly," WHOA!?"

Amadala and Butch turned around and saw Bankotsu standing there in shock. Amadala went up to him and said," YOU AGAIN!? You have not learned your lesson, have you?"

Bankotsu said," Girl wait!! I must know your name!! I just followed you b/c I want to know your name…"

Amadala put her fists down and said," Umm….its Amadala…."

Bankotsu smirked and said," Amadala..I like it….my name is Bankotsu by the way.."

Amadala smirked right back and said," Nice to meet you Bankotsu aka Pervert…"

Bankotsu cringed at that and said," Umm…where am I?"

"You are in the Kanto Region outside of Tokyo….2008…"

Bankotsu looked at her in shock. He realized that the well he went through was no ordinary well at all. It was a portal to the future and back!

"Umm…something wrong Bankotsu?" Amadala said as she continued to look at him.

"This is going to sound crazy but I came out of a well from the Feudal Era of Japan and landed here…" Bankotsu said.

Amadala thought for a minute and then said," Oh!! You must mean the old well that has branches growing on it right near the cliff where you rescued me…wow…it's a portal..I was wondering where you were from…man, you have strange clothes…"

Bankotsu chuckled at the remark. "I was going to say the same thing..I have never seen a woman wear the type of clothes that you have on.."

Amadala looked down at her uniform. "Oh my uniform? Yeah, I don't like it most of the time…I rather wear pants but this will do I guess…so, are you going back home?"

Bankotsu twiddled his fingers as he sat Banryu down. "Actually, I want to get to know you and the future better..so…um…."

Amadala smiled as if she knew what he was going to say. "I would be honored if you stayed with me for a while.."

Bankotsu nodded happily as Butch gave Amadala a look and then pulled her to the side.

"ummm…something wrong Butch?" Amadala asked.

"Yeah….what about Tyler? What are you going to tell him? He will skin Bankotsu alive when he finds out…"

Amadala smiled at Butch. "Calm down Butch..it will be okay..Tyler is on a mission and won't be back until next week…I am sure that Bankotsu will be gone then…"

Butch sighed. "I hope you are right Amadala…I hope you are right…"


	3. Chapter 2 Welcome to my home

Chapter 2 - Welcome to my home!

Amadala sighed as the group of people walked into headquarters. As they did, some of the girls in HQ stared at Bankotsu and Amadala and just giggled. Amadala sighed and thought to herself," Why me?!"

Butch heard his watch go off and looked at the clock. "Geez..is it that time already? Sorry Ama,...got to go and report to Cassidy that you are alright…bye!!" Butch took off down the hallway.

Amadala waved to him as she pressed the button on the elevator.

"Umm...Ms. Amadala…." Bankotsu said as Amadala put a hand to his mouth.

"You can call me Amadala without the Miss or Ama for short.."

"Okay Ama….how are we going to get to the top of the building?"

Amadala smiled as the elevator door opened and they both stepped inside. "Watch…"

She pressed the button and the elevator went up.

"What is this?!" Bankotsu said as he held onto the railing.

"Oh…its an elevator…it takes you up and down floors…."

Bankotsu looked around and said," No kidding….wow…"

The door opened and Bankotsu and Amadala stepped out side. She motioned for him to follow her and Bankotsu followed. They came to a door and Amadala took out her keys and opened it.

Bankotsu about jumped back when he seen the room. It was huge!!

Bankotsu walked around and looked at the strange things that he had never seen before.

Amadala smiled and walked over to the couch where he was looking at the TV.

"Amadala…what this?" Bankotsu said as he continued to study the TV.

"OH that is a TV……you can watch things on it…" Amadala said as she took the remote and turned it on.

Bankotsu just sat there. He took the remote and began turning the channels.

Amadala smiled and said," Are you hungry Bankotsu? I can fix you something to eat if you want.."

Just then Bankotsu's stomach grumbled. "Now come to think of it, I have not eaten for a while now…so…yes…"

Amadala smiled and said," I will fix a rice, veggie, and fish dish..is that okay with you?"

Bankotsu smiled and nodded.

"Good…" Amadala went into the kitchen and began taking some things out of her refridgerator. She sat the stuff on the counter and began making the casserole. Bankotsu walked up to her.

"Can I help you with anything?" Bankotsu said as he watched Amadala placed the casserole in the oven. Amadala smiled.

"Sure..here.." She said as she handed him the plates and cups. ,"You can set the table for me…"

Bankotsu nodded and said," These are strange plates….the ones that we use are wooden or too nice for use to use…"

Amadala smiled and said," I am glad that you like them…"

Bankotsu sat the table as Amadala took the casserole out of the oven and placed it on the table.

She got the wine down and poured some into the glasses. "I hope that wine is okay with you.."

Bankotus nodded and said," Sure it is..in fact, I drink Sake where I come from…."

Amadala thought for a minute and said," I have never tried it before.."

Bankotsu looked at her in shock and said,"You have never tried sake!? It tastes just like wine maybe stronger.."

Amadala smiled as they sat down at the table. "So Bankotsu, what do you do for a living?"

Bankotsu looked at her as he took some casserole and placed it on his plate. "Well…I used to be a mercenary…I was resurrected for a third time not too long ago….the witch that resurrected us said to me that I would meet something wonderful…"

Amadala nodded and said," I work as theif….I steal things for a living…"

"Really? Wow…that explains a lot…" Bankotsu said as he looked for his chopsticks. He did not find them instead he found something else…

"Um Ama?"

"Yes Bankotsu what is it?"

"Where are the chopsticks?" Bankotsu said as he continued looking for them.

Amadala laughed. "Oh we are using forks tonight…" She pointed the fork nesar his plate.

Bankotsu laughed and then tried to eat with his fork. Unfortunately, he was having a hard time doing it and was spilling the food on his clothes. Amadala laughed.

"Here Bankotsu…let me show you how to use it…"

Amadala took hold of his hand and showed him how to use the fork. Bankotsu looked down.

"You have small hands ……"

Amadala blushed and said," And you have big hands for such a short guy…"

Bankotsu laughed and went for his wine. As he did, he looked at a stick that was propped up on a wall in the living room. "Ama….may I ask about the stick in the living room?"

Amadala turned around to face the weapon. She smiled. "That is my weapon Midnight….it can shoot lightning at anyone…Now may I ask about your sword? What is the deal with it?"

Bankotsu smiled back. "That is Banryu….my favorite weapon..My uncle made it for me when I was little and my father gave it to me…it can shoot all kinds of tricks out of it.."

Amadala looked at Bankotsu and said," What were your parents like?"

Bankotsu sighed. "My father was a blacksmith for a neighboring town where we lived at…he used to help my uncle out a lot with his blacksmith trade…..he died when I was eight years old of Tuberculosis.."

Amadala said," I am sorry Bankotsu…"

Bankotsu shrugged," I still have good memories of him..my mother was a pottery maker…she had her own shop out of her house…..Her and I were banished when I was 10 years old b/c the village thought that she had matted with a demon…I -I- left her the night she was banished……"

Amadala looked at Bankotsu. She whispered," My mother died when I was 4 years old..my aunt and grandmother killed her…..my father went insane and was placed in a mental institute.."

Bankotsu looked at her. "And I thought my life was bad…"

Amadala shook her head." I enjoyed my life…I was taken in by my best friend Cassidy and her mom……So, is your mother still living?"

Bankotsu nodded. "She was forced to watch my execution when I died the first time…I remember seeing her tears when she seen me but I remember her whispering to me that she loved me and that she was proud of me…..I heard from some villagers that she was living in a tiny house not far from our hideout.."

Amadala looked up when she heard ours. "There are more people that you travel with?"

Bankostu nodded. "Yes, I travel with a group called the Band of Seven…they are like my family b/c I traveled with them for such a long time…..I am the leader of the group…."

Amadala looked at him and laughed. Bankotsu looked at her funny. "What's so funny?"

"You are the leader? You look so young.." Amadala said.

"Its not funny…yes I am…I have been the leader since I was 13 years old…"

"But what did the other guys say about following a young guy?" Amadala said as her and Bankotsu cleared the table.

"Not much….b/c one of the guys that I travel with has been my best friend for a long time and he told them that I wanted to be a leader not a follower and naturally they agreed to it…."

"What is this guys name?" Amadala asked as she washed up the dishes.

"Well his name is Jakotsu and he crossdresses and likes guys…Don't take that against him…"

"Well I have two guys who are my friends that crossdress so its not unusual in the least…" Amadala said as she put the dishes up.

"I think that is all of them…" Amadala said as she looked around, "Do you want to take a shower Bankotsu? I could go wash your clothes….they are filthy…"

Bankotsu looked down at his clothes. Sure enough, they were covered in dirt and he did need a bath.

Bankotsu nodded. Amadala smiled and walked to a closet and took out some clothes. "Here these are Butch's clothes…he left them over here one time when he was fixing my shower…he got dirty and lucky brought some backup clothes…these should fit you.."

Bankotsu nodded. "Thanks..could you show me how to work the shower…"

"No problem…"

Amadala walked with him to the bathroom. "You turn this knob for hot and this for cold…and then pull the button for the shower.."

"Thanks.." as Amadala closed the door. Bankotsu sighed. He turned on the water and then the shower. He took off his clothes and threw them in the hallway for Amadala to get them.

As he was showering, he was thinking to himself. He thought about Amadala and how sweet she was.


	4. Chapter 3 Challenge

First off, none of these characters are mine!!!! Pokemon, Team Rocket, Jesse, James, Meowth,Giovanni, Butch, Cassidy belong to the creators of Pokemon so…DON'T KILL ME!! Second, Bankotsu and the Shichinintai belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Amadala belongs to me and Tyler belongs to Crystal124 on Deviantart.

Now, I would like to thank Kittyb78 and Jaimed1968 on here for helping me with this story!! They are my co-authors and I would like to thank them!! You guys rock!! :D

Ch. 3- Night and Training

Amadala took a load of laundry down to the laundry room.

She did not want anyone to know that she was hiding someone in TR HQ but she knew that she would have to tell her friends. _"Well..Butch is the only one that knows right now but eventually I have to tell everyone else…SHIT…"_

Amadala sighed as she put some clothes in the washing machine.

Just then, she heard a voice. "Well Amadala…I never thought that you had it in you.."

Amadala turned around to see Cassidy standing behind her.

"What do you mean Cass?" Amadala said with a puzzled look on her face.

"I never thought that you would be brave enough to bring a strange guy into your apartment and put him up..way to go!" Cassidy said while smiling. "So…..what's his name?"

Amadala turned a beet red. "Cassidy..its not like that..I already have a boyfriend…"

Cassidy smirked. "I bet he is a catch…" Amadala turned even more red. "Okay if you have to know his name is Bankotsu…"

"I heard from Butch that he was pretty damn cute…." Cassidy said while she took her clothes out of the dryer. Amadala blushed at the thought of that and finally she said," He is cute."

Cassidy grinned and said," Aww! Our wittle baby has a crush!"

Amadala said," SHH!!!! I do not! Besides, I already have a boyfriend!"

Cassidy said," Whatever! I want to meet this guy!"

Amadala said," NO!!! No you don't!!!" "I want to meet him!!!! He sounds dreamy.." Cassidy said.

Amadala said," NO!!!" but then she sighed. "Alright..if you insists on meeting him…come by tomorrow and I will introduce him.."

Cassidy smiled. "Tommorow..okay….and by the way…make sure you use protection!!"

Amadala gasped as she seen Cassidy leave. "CASSIDY!!! ITS NOT LIKE THAT!!!"

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Whatever.."

"Why does Cass think that I like him? He is just a friend. Nothing more" Amadala thought to herself as she walked back to her room with clothes in the clothes basket.

Amadala's face turned red at the thought of Bankotsu's face. "_Man…he has really good looking feautures….his eyes are so beautiful.."_

She shook her head out of that thought. "_GET IT TOGETHER AMADALA!!!! You have a boyfriend!! You have duties to Team Rocket!!! You cannot fall for a mercenary!! Let alone a young one!!"_

Amadala sighed as she unlocked her apartment. "I am home!!" She called out.

Amadala walked into the living room to see Bankotsu polishing his Banryu. He looked up to see Amadala had returned. She handed him his outfit.

"There you go…I hope that you like the cleanliness of it…"

Bankotsu smiled and nodded. "It looks great …thank you.."

Amadala sat down on the floor and looked at Bankotsu. "Say Bankotsu?"  
"Yeah?" The young leader said as he looked at the young theif.

"Well…I need to ask a favor of you…" Amadala said as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Go on.."

Amadala walked over to her midnight stick and then said" Teach me what you know.."

Bankotsu blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I want to see if you are a big shot mercenary like you claim to be….So..you need to prove yourself big boy.." Amadala said as she walked up to him and touched him softly on the face. He shivered.

"So..you don't think that I have it…well..guess what? I accept your challenge!! Tommorow in the meadow!!' Bankotsu said while smirking.

Amadala nodded as she and him shook hands. "You have got yourself a deal!!"

Bankotsu sighed as he said," So now what do you want to do? Or are you too nervous to be around me?"

Amadala laughed her head off. "Scared of you? That is rich!!! No…I want to watch some TV!!"

Bankotsu looked at her funny as she turned on the TV to Tru TV. Bankotsu just glared at the screen while he was watching _Forensic Files. _Amadala laughed as hard as she could when she seen his reaction to the crime scene investigations.

Bankotsu looked at her in shock. "You have people that do that?"

Amadala nodded. "Yep…they can find out who murdered who.."

Bankotsu shivered at that thought. "I am so glad that they don't have that in the Feudal Era..otherwise..I would be dead.."

Amadala laughed.

Bankotsu got up from where he was at and stretched. He looked at the table near Amadala's couch to see a very interesting item.

"Ama? What is that?" He said with his child-like personality.

Amadala looked at him. _"For him being the leader of a group of mercenaries….he is so…innocent and childlike…"_

She smiled. "That is what we call a clock ….it tells time.."

Bankotsu picked it up and examined it. "Fascinating! At home, we just look up at the position of the sun and that usually tells us what time it is…"

Suddenly, the clock started beeping. Bankotsu freaked out and tried to turn it off. He shook it and said," WHAT THE HELLL!??!?!"

He shook it again. Nothing. Finally, he took Banryu and said," DIE CLOCK!!!" He swung at it and cut the alarm off or so he thought..

RINNNNNNNGGGG!! Bankotsu growled as Amadala laughed. She walked over and looked at her clock..

"I guess I will have to get a new one..oh well.." She took it and threw it in the trash.

Bankotsu sighed. "I did not mean to break it…"  
Amadala smiled and said," No problem..I still have a watch.." She looked at it and said," Oh gosh!! Its already 11:30!! I need to get some sleep if we are training tomorrow…"

Amadala walked back to her room and then turned around to see that Bankotsu was just standing there. "Are you coming or are you going to sleep in the hall?"

Bankotsu stopped in his tracks. "I am sleeping with you? Alright! I always knew I had a way with the ladies!"

Amadala slapped him hard. "Funny…you will sleep in the guest room…"

Bankotsu's heart just dropped as he put his hand up to his face. "You don't have to slap me so hard!!!" He said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Well you don't have to be such a smartass…" Amadala said.

"I am not a smartass! How dare you talk to me like that!" Bankotsu shouted.

Amadala gave him a look that would wake up the dead. Bankotsu looked at her the same way. Amadala sighed. It was useless winning against the mercenary.

They walked down to the hall where Ama's bedroom was at.

Amadala huffed at the argument that they just had as she showed him the guest bedroom. Bankotsu stared in awe as he seen the bed that he was to be sleeping on.

Bankotsu walked over to it and kinda felt it. "This is soo…soft…and nice.." He jumped on the bed and stretched out.

Amadala giggled. "I am glad that you like it…" She walked over to the closet and grabbed some more blankets and placed them on the side of the bed.

"Here are some more blankets if you need some..well..good night you big asshole…." Amadala said as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

Bankotsu stuck his tongue out at her and then kinda shifted himself on the bed and as he did he began to think.

"_This girl is not scared of me..in fact, she stood up to me….I think…I think..I am beginning to like her.."_

Bankotsu smiled a little smiled and then fell asleep with the same little smile on his face.

--

Amadala huffed as she put her nightclothes on. "What a jerk! I thought he was an asshole when I first met him but this accident in the hall takes the cake!!!"

Amadala sighed. "Why does he have to be like that? I don't know if he is more of an asshole or a self centered person!!!!! I never met someone so rude and obnoxious!!!"

Amadala plopped on her bed and looked out her window. "_Oh mother….I wish you were here sometimes…then I could have someone to talk to about these things..I cannot talk to my father…he is in an asylum and he hardly recognizes me…."_

She touched her locket that her mother gave her when she was a small child. She said, "Oh well..good night mother…"

She turned out the light and then she thought of something that she had to write down. She turned on her light and took out her diary. She opened the diary to an empty page and began writing in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well…you will never guess what happened to me…I met a guy today..no it was not Tyler….this guy comes from the Feudal Era of Japan! He has a large sword named Banryu and he is the leader of a group of mercenaries! What is he like? Well…_

_He is very rude, obnoxious, stubborn, asshole like and so full of himself…IT JUST MAKES ME WANT TO SCREAM!!!_

_Him and I will be fighting each other tomorrow..I want to see what he has got in him…the jerk is probably going to be too full of himself to fight me….well..its getting late…until tomorrow diary…_

_Love,_

_Amadala_

Amadala sighed as she placed her diary back where it belonged. She turned out her light and snuggled up under the covers. It was not long before she was fast asleep.

--

The next morning was bright and sunny. Amadala groaned a little bit at the light coming in through her window and shining on her. She turned on her side a bit and then bumped her head into something.

"_Funny..there is nothing there…"_

Amadala opened her eyes slowly to see Bankotsu laying in her bed looking straight at her. She screamed as she slapped him hard on the cheek.

"OW!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!??!?!" Bankotsu shouted as he rubbed his cheek.

"YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN HERE!! GET OUT!!" Amadala shouted.

"Aww…but I wanted to watch you get dressed!" Bankotsu said while pouting.

Amadala picked him up by the hem of his pants and said," AND I WANT YOU OUT!!" She took him and threw him out of her room. She closed the door and locked it.

"DAMMIT!!" Amadala screamed as she grabbed her bra and some underwear from her dresser.

She began to fuss as she looked through her closet. She grabbed a tank top and some pants and threw them on the bed.

She put her bra and panties on. Then she began putting her other clothes on. "_DAMN THAT MERCENARY!! IF HE WANTS TO STAY HERE, HE HAS TO RESPECT MY PRIVACY MORE!!!"_

Just then Amadala heard her cell phone ring. She walked over to her dresser and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi Ama!! How is it going with Bankotsu?" Butch asked on the other line.

"Terrible Butch…he is driving me nuts!!! I mean, he is so full of himself and he is such an asshole..last night…he broke my clock…then he wanted to get into bed with me…and then this morning…he was in my bed watching me!!!" Amadala said.

Butch chuckled on the other line.

"WHAT IS SO DAMN FUNNY!!?!?!?!?" Amadala demanded.

"Sounds like he has got a thing for you and you have a thing for him.." Butch said

Amadala turned red. "HELL NO!!! NOT HIM!!! No way!!"

Butch laughed even harder. "Whatever…good luck Amadala…got to go now.."  
"Ok..bye.." Amadala said as she turned off her phone.

She walked into her bathroom and carefully started brushing her hair. "I do not have a thing for him!!" She said to herself, "no way.."

She took her earrings and then placed them in her ear. When she thought she was presentable, she walked out of the bathroom and then walked out of her room and down the hallway.

As she did, she thought to herself. "_This is going to be like hell or worse…"_


	5. Chapter 4 Pancakes and Fights

**First off, remember my disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!! IF I DID, I WOULD BE A MILLIONARE!!!**

**I own Amadala though so do not steal her!!!**

**Now, I would like to thank my co-authors kittyb78 and jaimed1968 for helping me out once again!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!! **

**Anyway, Enjoy the fanfic! ^^**

Chapter 4- Pancakes and Fights

Amadala sighed as she walked into the living room to see that Bankotsu was already dressed and polishing Banryu. He looked up at her and gasped.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU KICK ME OUT!??!?!?!" Bankotsu demanded.

Amadala huffed. "Because I don't want some asshole of a guy watching me get dressed…that is why!!"

Bankotsu walked up to her face. "Oh is that so wench?"

Amadala pointed a finger in his face. "Don't ever….EVER…call me that again or ELSE!!!!"

"Or else what? What are you going to do about it?" Bankotsu said.

Amadala punched him square in the jaw and he landed on the ground HARD.

Bankotsu looked at her in shock. "WHAT THE HELL…YOU MUST WANT TO DIE!!"

Amadala smirked. "I thought that you were going to battle me? If you are, then wouldn't you want to keep me alive long enough? Or are you too scared?"

Bankotsu huffed. "As if!!! I guess I will let you live for now…"

Amadala smirked. "Well since you are going to let me live…why don't we get some breakfast?"

Bankotsu looked at her funny. "You are not fixing it?"

Amadala shook her head. "No…we are going to the cafeteria…just remove your armor and that should be good enough to go down there…"

Bankotsu looked at her. "Why do I have to do that?"

"Honestly you ask too many questions…b/c I don't want anyone to know that you came from the Feudal Era…I can just say that you are a friend from Tokyo or something…"

"Oh…" Bankotsu removed his armor. "There is that better?"

Amadala nodded. "Much ..let's get going.."

Bankotsu nodded as him and Amadala walked out of the apartment and Amadala locked it up. They took the elevator downstairs.

Bankotsu looked at the headquarters and was shocked at what it looked like. "Wench…"

Amadala cringed at what Bankotsu had just said and gritted her teeth. "Yes Asshole..what is it?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" Bankotsu shouted.

Amadala stuck her tongue out.

Amadala and Bankotsu continued walking down the hallway until they finally came to the cafeteria. Amadala pressed a button and the doors slid open. Bankotsu stood there in shock as Amadala continued walking. She stopped and then looked at him

"What is the matter now?"  
Bankotsu shook his head. "Nothing…its nothing…"

Amadala sighed. "Well…today they are having pancakes and sausage.."

"What is this pancake and sausage you speak of?" Bankotsu said as he scratched his head.

Amadala said," You will just have to wait and see what I am talking about.."

They both walked into the cafeteria only to be met by looks. Amadala could tell that everyone did not know what to make of the handsome stranger that was seen with Amadala.

"Amadala, who is your friend?"

Amadala turned around to see James standing behind her. "Oh hi James…this is Bankotsu…he is uh…"

"I am a mercenary from Feudal Japan.." Bankotsu said as he glared at James. James gulped.

Amadala sighed and said," Nice going you asshole…"

James stood there in the line in shock. "OMG!! JESEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" He was met by a whack from behind him.

"James? DAMMIT!! CAN'T YOU BE QUIET FOR A MOMENT!! I AM TRYING TO WAKE UP!!" Jesse shouted as she rubbed her temples. Just then she seen Bankotsu and gasped.

"Amadala…who is this cute fellow?" Jesse said while grinning.

Bankotsu blushed as red as he could.

"He is a mercenary from Feudal Japan Jessee…" James said as he rubbed his sore head.

"Wow…..that is such a stupid story!" Jesse said "Everyone knows that there is no such thing as time travel…"

"He is telling the truth Jesse…this is Bankotsu…Bankotsu this is Jesse and James…they are good friends of mine.." Amadala said as she introduced the couple to Bankotsu.

Bankotsu smirked.

"So what do you do for a living Bankotus?" Jesse said as she gathered a tray.

"I kill for a living…its not a glamorous job but hey what can I say? I am the sexiest mercenary there ever was.." Bankotsu said as he winked at Jesse.

Jesse giggled and James frowned.

Amadala shot Bankotsu an ugly look. "Bankotsu……behave yourself NOW…"

"Why should I wench? There are a lot of good looking girls in here that are eager to meet me.." Bankotsu said as he grinned at a group of girls which caused them to swoon.

"Because if you don't…then prepare to meet lighting bolts in the butt when we get back to the room…" Amadala growled.

"Aww Amadala lighten up….no need to threaten me like that…however.." He gave her an ugly look. "you do that again and you will regret the day you were born…got it…"  
Amadala gulped and nodded.

"Good….now let's get some breakfast.." Bankotsu said

Amadala passed him a plate of food and then took a plate of food for herself. They also gathered the silverware and orange juice. Amadala walked over to a table to see that Butch and Cassidy were already sitting there eating.

"Hi Ama…join us…" Cassidy said as she and Butch made room for Bankotsu and Amadala.

"Thanks guys…" Amadala said as she sat down and took a sip of her juice.

Cassidy smiled as she looked at Bankotsu. She studied him up and down and finally smirked. "Well..well…this must be the Bankotsu I have heard so much about.."

Bankotsu smirked as he posed. "The one and only….what is a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this…"

Cassidy giggled as Butch frowned at the mercenary. Amadala sighed.

"Now Bankotsu…we need to behave ourselves.."

Bankotsu looked at Amadala. "But this place is crawling with lovely women…"

Amadala pulled his ear which caused Bankotsu to screech "OUCH!!"

Amadala said," And if don't behave yourself..I will send you back to the room…"

Bankotsu frowned. "Don't tell me what to do…"

Amadala stuck her tongue out at him as the group began to eat.

Bankotsu stared at his food and was trying to figure out how to eat such strange looking items. He picked up the fork the way Amadala showed him the night before and then he tried to pick up the pancake. He picked it up whole and then tried to put it in his mouth but missed. The pancake landed in his lap.

"DAMMIT!!" He shouted as he got mad at the eating utensils.

Amadala turned to see why he was so mad and then seen the pancake in his lap. She groaned and said," Here..give me the silverware.."  
Bankotsu sat there like a young puppy as Amadala cut up the food.

"There..can you eat it like that now?" Amadala said in frustration. She was about tired of the mercenary.

"I think so..thanks wench…" bankotsu said

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Amadala shouted loud enough for the whole room to hear. They all turned to the table she was sitting at. She giggled a bit and then sweatdropped.

"I think that I am done now…I got to go back to the room…bye Butch and Cass…" Amadala said as she got up from where she was at and left the cafeteria.

Bankotsu looked at Butch and Cassidy. "Was it something I said…."

Butch shook his head. "no it was not…but there is something that you should know…a man to man thing.."

Bankotsu huffed. "As if I take advice from another guy…I got to go.." He got up from his table and left to go after Amadala.

Butch and Cassidy looked at each other.

"That Bankotsu certainly is full of himself…" Butch said as he swallowed some orange juice.

"I don't know…he is very handsome…" Cassidy said. Butch shot her an ugly look.

"Don't even think about it Cass!"

Cassidy giggled and said," Just messing with you..no…I think that Bankotsu may have a thing for our Ama…"

Butch nearly dropped his fork. "What did you say?"

"Well think about it….they argue like a married couple…he gives her good glances every now and then….it all adds up!!" Cassidy said.

Butch sighed. "I just hope that Bankotsu does not provoke Amadala …."

--

Amadala huffed as she march back to her room. "_DAMN MERCENARY!!! He is such an asshole and so full of himself……he just makes me want to …ERGGGGG….."_

"Ama wait!!"

Amadala turned around to see Bankotsu. "Go the hell away!!"

Bankotsu sighed and said," What is your problem?"

Amadala look back at him in shock. "What…what is…WHAT IS MY PROBLEM? !??!?! First off, you are hitting on my friends…second of all…you are nothing but a big showoff..and third and FINALLY….YOU CALL ME A NASTY WORD!!!"

Bankotsu stood there. "Well….I guess…" He cringed at the thought of what he was about to say. "I am….sorr…..so….sorry…THERE!! I SAID IT!! HAPPY!?!?!?!?!"

Amadala stood there in shock. She felt a smile tug at her lips. She nodded. "You are forgiven…any how…..do you still want to do that match?"

Bankotsu nodded as him and her walked to the elevator. They boarded the elevator and took it back to Amadala's room.

Amadala sighed as she unlocked her door and the two people went inside. She grabbed Midnight. "I suppose I am ready to whip you ass!"

Bankotsu smirked as he grabbed Banryu. "As if !!! You are going to be crying when I get done with you!!! I am the leader of the Shichinintai!!!"

Amadala smirked. "Well…I hope you keep that train of thought when you are begging for mercy!!!"

Bankotsu said," YOU WILL BE THE ONE BEGGING!! LET"S GET THIS STARTED!!"

Amadala laughed her evil laugh. "Bring it on mercenary…"

They both walked out of the room and down to the elevator.

Amadala looked at Bankotsu. "_You will be the one crying mercenary….trust me on that one…"_


	6. Chapter 5 Meeting the Shichinintai

CHAPTER FIVE – Meeting the Shichinintai

COPYRIGHT: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!! Shichinintai belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Team Rocket belongs to Pokemon

Thanks once again to my co-author(s) Kittyb78 and jaimed1968! ^^

ENJOY!!!

Amadala sighed as her and Bankotsu got out into the field. She smirked as she sat down Midnight. "Ready to get your ass whipped?" She said

Bankotsu scoffed "You could never whip my ass." I on the other hand will have to be sure not to break your pretty neck." as he winked at her

Amadala rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. "Let's just see Mr. Bigshot...I will even let you go first..that is if you are not scared…."

Bankotsu scoffed. "As if…..get ready because here I come…." He smirked and thought to himself,"Time to teach Ama how the big boys play." lifting Banryu he warned, "Don't stand there too long long." as he brought down Banryu yelling Dragon Hammer!" pink energy began shooting directly for its target.

Amadala stood there for a minute and done a shocking thing. She closed her eyes as the attack went straight for her.

Bankotsu stood there in shock. "_Is she crazy? My dragon hammer will rip her to shreds!"_

Amadala opened her eyes and jumped into the air. "THUNDER LIGHTNING!!" She sent lightning blocking his attack

"You have got to do better than that!! Remember, I am a theif and we thieves learn one thing: how to defend ourselves " Amadala said as she done a cartwheel in the air and landed on the ground

Amadala stood on a tree branch and started twirling her stick. The clouds came to her and she sent lighting through the clouds. "Watch out for these lightning bolts!" The lightning came crashing down to the ground

Bankotsu deflected the bolts with banryu and smirked, "Oh yeah?" jumping into the air he called, "Dragon lighting" and hollered, "Follow your own advice red." as lighting bolts rained from the sky

Amadala deflected the bolts. "You are so much weaker than what I thought Bankotsu!" She ran to him at full speed and sent lighting toward him.

Bankotsu blocked the lighting and brought down Banryu just within reach and barely missed striking her.

"Damn....you are good.." Amadala said as she done a cartwheel.

Bankotsu huffed. "I am not weak…..I am Bankotsu , leader of the Shichinintai and this leader will not lose…"

She looked at him and then smirked. "Is that so? Well..take this!!!" Amadala ran to him and swung Midnight at him.

Bankotsu blocked her stick smirking as he swept her feet out from under her. Smirking her held Banryu to her throat. "Looks like I win."

Amadala smirked. "You think so..." She kicked her leg under his knee which caused him to fall to the ground. She grabbed Banryu and aimed it at him. "Looks like I win..."

Bankotsu grinning deviously slapped her wrist knocking Banryu loose and pinned her under his massive body. "You were saying?"

"DAMMIT...Get off of me..." Amadala said

Bankotsu taunted, "What if i don't want to?" as he moved over to nibble her outer ear

Amadala said," Off of me..." She grabbed Banryu and pushed him off of her.

Bankotsu growled as he seen Banryu in her hands.

"Now.....What is so special about this sword..." She said as she held in with one hand taunting him to come and get it.

Bankotsu growled, "Hands off my HALBERD!"

Amadala twirled it above her head. "Easy big boy..I am not going to harm it..." She said as she looked at the halberd again.

Bankotsu , with anger in his eyes, kicked her legs knocking her onto her back and grasped Banryu growling as he glared at her, "NO ONE touches my baby!"

Amadala sat there in shock. She smirked "Its okay Big boy...besides you won the match.."

Bankotsu huffed placing Banryu safely aside and pinned her under him again. Kissing her senseless he pulled back and scowled, "Fiesty you may be but NO ONE touces my baby but me." staring into her glazed eyes before holding out a hand to pull her to her feet.

Amadala said sarcastically, "Well…I am sorry……" She grinned as she touched her lips feeling the effects of Bankotsu's kiss on her lips still.

Bankotsu growled, "Just keep your hands off. Or else….. " smirking he grinned deviously, "I'll just have to make you pay for touching it by taking something I want in return."

"Really what is that?" Amadala said as she brushed the dirt off of her pants.

Bankotsu wrapped his arm around her waist molding her body to his and answered huskily, "This." as he lowered his head pushing his tongue past her lips engaging in a mind blowing kiss that left her head realing from the sensations he'd caused to release in her.

Amadala stood there in shock as she felt her cheeks get red from embarrassment. "Wow….you are such a good kisser…."

Bankotsu smirked saying smugly, "That what all the girls tell me."

Amadala chuckled and said," How many girls have you met that could wield your halberd?"

Bankotsu admitted, "None until now." Scowling he added, "but if you touch it again. I'll just have to play with your Midnight." He smirked after he said the last sentence

Amadala shot him an ugly look. "Don't even think about that..."

Bankotsu shot her a stern look and warned, "Then keep your hands off my Banryu. You have your baby and I have mine." turning to grab Banryu and storm off.

Amadala caught up with him and said," What have I done to you?"

Bankotsu scowled answering, "You touched my baby,"

"I am sorry Bankotsu..." Amadala said as she bowed her head

Bankotsu stooped and sighed, "it's okay, just don't do it again." he said touching her cheek softly.

Amadala smiled as she caressed his hand. "I want to go back to your time with you..I want to meet you friends..."

Bankotsu smiled one of his rare smiles and asked, "When can we leave?"

"As soon as you want...I already have a bag with me..." Amadala said as she showed him a bag.

Bankotsu sweatdropped and said, "Why do you have a packed bag? Did u plan this?"

"I always keep a packed bag with me...I never know when I will be leaving.." Amadala said as she laughed.

Bankotsu grinned, "Let's go then."

Amadala and Bankotsu walked into the woods and came to the well. Amadala smiled and grabbed his hand. "Ready?"

Amadala looked into the well. "Are you sure about this Bankotsu?" She felt nervous because she had never went through a well before. Heck, she had never been to another time before!

Bankotsu nodded which gave her some reassurance. "Yup…let's go…"

Amadala and Bankotsu jumped into the well. It took a few minutes but they landed on the other side. "I think we made it Ban..."

Bankotsu crawled out of the well first and then extended his hand to Amadala. She reached up and took it and he pulled her out of the well. She looked around. "This is so cool…I am in the Feudal Era…"

"yep this is home.." Bankotsu said as he grabbed Banryu out of the well.

Amadala looked around. "So where are your friends at?"

"They are back at our home base….come on…." Bankotsu huffed as he pulled her toward a hill. They climber the hill as Amadala carefully walked up behind him.

Amadala looked around to see that the feudal era was much different than her own time. In her own time, there was all kinds of buildings and technology. Now…there was nothing but some houses and mostly forest and mountains.

"_It may not be like home but it is nice here…I am glad Bankotsu let me come with him…." _ Amadala thought to herself.

Bankotsu turned back to see if Amadala was still behind him. "Come on…you are so slow…." Bankotsu groaned.

Amadala stuck her tongue out at him. "I am coming you asshole…"  
Bankotsu huffed as they continued up the hill.

"BANKOTSU!!!" A shrill voice called out.

Amadala flinched a bit as she seen a weird tall guy dressed like a woman coming toward them. The man ran up and hugged Bankotsu tightly.

"Where have you been? We have been so worried about you…" The boy said.

"Easy Jakotsu….I am okay…..its a long story…" Bankotsu said as he seen the rest of his group come down from the hideout to meet him and welcome him home.

Amadala was very nervous and she hid behind Bankotsu while Bankotsu talked to his band of mercenaries.

Amadala took note of each weird person that was in the group. But then again, she had her own weird friends but they were nothing compared to these people. She noticed that one looked like a tall monster, one was bald as bald could be, one was mostly made of metal, one looked normal with the exception of his claws on his hands, and one was short and a little bit chubby.

"Bankotsu…..please tell us where you have been…." The one with claws on his hands said

Bankotsu held his hand up and said," Suikotsu..all in good time now.."

He turned to the rest of the group and said, "Men listen up…I have someone that has come back with me and you will be nice to her…"

Amadala blushed a beet red and walked out from behind Bankotsu.

The whole group stood there in shock at the small woman standing before them. Each one of them exchanged looks and then finally Suikotsu and Ginkotsu walked up to her.

Amadala was shocked to see the half-man, half-machine person touching her hair. She shivered a bit as the other one who had the green markings on his face did the same.

"Bankotsu..She has red hair!! I have never seen this!! What a strange color…." Suikotsu said as he carefully examined the hair.

Amadala looked as the two men continued on her hair. She suddenly gasped as she felt someone touch her jeans. She looked down to see the short man with white clothes and that was stout touching her jeans.

"What strange clothes this woman wears…I wonder if I can have the honor of having her in my chambers tonight…." Mukotsu said as he examined the jeans.

Amadala blushed.

"Mukotsu…..hands off the girl…" Bankotsu growled.

Mukotsu continued with his interest in her clothes.

"I think she is pretty…" Kyokotsu said.

Jakotsu huffed. "Kyo…..she is a wench…I cannot stand to even be around her!!"

Renkotsu huffed at Jakotsu's remark. "For once I agree with the crossdressing freak!"

Bankotsu shot an ugly look at Jakotsu and Renkotsu. They both gulped and stood straight up. "Listen up……her name is Amadala and she is going to be with us for a while…she is to be considered your little sister for the time being…and if ANYONE even tries to harm her…they will meet Banryu! GOT IT!??!?!"

Everyone gulped and nodded.

"I still don't like her Ban… " Jakotsu whined.

"Quit whining Jakotsu…." Renkotsu said.

Amadala looked at Jakotsu. "I think that you are very pretty Jakotsu…"

Jakotsu stood there with anger in his eyes as if he was saying "How dare you talk to me?"

Everyone felt a shiver run down their spine as Jakotsu walked to the woman. He growled and then popped his head up in happiness. "You think I am pretty?"

Everyone fell back anime style as Jakotsu squeeled in delight.

Renkotsu huffed as he crossed his arms. "This wench is going to be nothing but trouble…"

Amadala smirked as she walked up to Renkotsu. Renkotsu gulped and said," That is far enough from you woman…"

Amadala said," What is your name baldy?"

Renkotsu gulped and said," Its Renkotsu…..now leave me be…."

Amadala looked at him as Suikotsu sighed. "Ignore him Ama…..my name is Suikotsu and I am a doctor.." Suikotsu said.

"I am called Ginkotsu and its nice to meet you…" Ginkotsu said as he tried to smile.

Jakotsu squeeled and said," You already know me by Jakotsu…and I think that we might get along…"

Kyokotsu and Mukotsu came up to Amadala and Mukotsu said," I am a poison master who goes by the name of Mukotsu and this is Kyokotsu…"

Amadala looked at everyone and smiled at them. "Nice to meet you…I am Amadala and I am a thief…"

Everyone looked at her in shock. "A theif!?!? No way!! This is so cooll!!!" Jakotsu said as he looked the woman up and down.

Everyone agreed.

Amadala smiled. "_Maybe this will not be so bad after all……._


	7. Chapter 6 One messed up night

**Chapter 6 – One messed up night**

**Thanks to my co-author (s) jaimed1968 and kittyb78 for helping me!**

**Amadala © ilovebutch19, Shichinintai © Rumiko Takahashi, Pokemon and Team Rocket © Pokemon**

**ENJOY!!! ^^  
**

Amadala walked into the Shichininitai household and gasped. It was so large!!! She examined everything and realized that it was a mess. She sighed.

"_I guess I should expect that…..these are 7 ruthless mercenaries after all…."_

Bankotsu shouted orders to the men. "Suikotsu cook the supper! Jakotsu you get the water! Renkotsu, look over orders!! The rest of you get the table prepared for dinner!!"

Everyone did as they were told.

Bankotsu pulled Amadala by her arm and said," Come with me.." He took her to his room and showed it to her.

Amadala gasped. It was a fairly large room with a double bed in it, a small dresser, rug, and a lantern in it. She looked around the room and said," Is this mine?"

Bankotsu said," You will be staying with me in my room and tomorrow we shall go to the nearest town to fetch some supplies…."

Amadala was nervous about spending the night in the same room as Bankotsu. "Ummm….where do I sleep at…"

Bankotsu grinned. "My dear….you shall do the honor of sleeping with me….."

Amadala turned a bright red when she heard that. "_Oh dear Great God….tell me that this is not happening…I know I have a boyfriend but this is too much!!"_

Amadala nodded nervous like as she placed her bad in a corner and then stretched.

Bankotsu heard a knock at his door. "Enter!!"

Jakotsu came in. "Bankotsu! Look what I found!" Jakotsu held up a bottle of sake and some bowls. "Apparently it was left here by the former owners…"

Amadala sweatdropped. "What happened to the original owners?"  
Bankotsu sat indian style on the floor and puffed his chest out proudly. "Why Ama….I shall tell you what happened to them…we raided this house for us to use and we slaughtered every last one of these people and now the house is ours to keep…"

Amadala sat on the floor in shock. "You….killled…them?"

Bankotsu nodded and said," I think of it as a gift to the Shichinintai…"  
Amadala nodded as she silently thought to herself, "_Great God…I want to survive the night here…"_

Just then a loud CRASH could be heard in the Kitchen. "WHAT THE HELL!??!?!" Bankotsu shouted as he grabbed Banryu and ran out the door down the porch and opened the sliding door to the kitchen.

"What are you doing in here Suikotsu?" Bankotsu said.

Suikotsu rubbed his head and said," I guess I am not good at cooking….."

"Suikotsu…we are men….we are not supposed to know how to cook.." Bankotsu said as he shook his head.

Amadala smiled and said," Here..let me show you how its done…"

Amadala walked over to the table and sat down. She grabbed the nearest knife and began chopping up the vegetables. The men stood there watching the sight and taken it in shock. Amadala went over to the firepit and placed logs in the fire.

"Now I just need something to light it with…" Amadala said as she looked around the kitchen.

Bankotsu grinned. "Its not something…its someone..Renkotsu..get in here!!"  
Renkotsu walked into the kitchen. "Yes Oo-Aniki?"

"Light the fire will you…"

Amadala looked puzzled. "But Ban how is …." She was interrupted by Renkotsu taking a gulp out of his jug and lighting the fire. Amadala looked at him in shock as Renkotsu said," I am done here…tell me when dinner in done…"

Amadala looked at the fire and watched as the bald mercenary exited. Her mouth dropped open as she looked at the other three guys. "He…..he….that is impossible.."

Suikotsu nodded. "Yep….he is a firebreather…we use him when we need to light a fire or something to that nature…"

Amadala nodded as she placed the vegetables in a pot that was sitting over the fire. She said," Where is the meat at?"

Kyokotsu walked into the kitchen and said," Here miss Ama…its boar…" He laid his catch on the floor.

Amadala looked and nodded. "Thank you Kyo…."

Kyokotsu blushed as Amadala cut up the meat and placed it into the pot of boiling water. Amadala looked around the kitchen for bowls and then found some.

Amadala looked at the men and grinned. "It is ready…"

"OH BOY!!" Bankotsu said as the rest of the men ran inside and tried to fight over the food. Amadala stopped them. "If you all wants some, please form a line or you are not getting any…"  
Bankotsu looked at her furious. "You are not the boss of me!!"

Amadala looked at him angrily. "I want YOU ALL to get in a line! NOW!!"

All the men looked at her and shook in fear with the exception of Renkotsu and Bankotsu. "Guys…grow up! This is a wench! She cannot hurt us!" Renkotsu huffed.

Amadala looked at him and growled. "THIS wench can break your neck if you are not done as you are told…"

Bankotsu looked at her and said," Do NOT punish my men ! I am the only one who is allowed to do so!!"

Amadala huffed as she handed Ginkotsu a bowl of stew. He smelled it and said," GESH!! This smells great!"

Amadala grinned as she passed some to Kyokotsu. He took a bite of it and said," This is the best! I say that Miss Amadala does the cooking from now on!"

The rest of the men got their food and took a bite of it and all nodded in unison.

"Then its decided! Amadala does the cooking!" Bankotsu said as he ate.

Amadal blushed as they finished their dinner. Bankotsu walked over to the cabinet and got some more bowls and the sake out.

"Anyone up for a drink?!?!?!" Bankotsu said as he poured himself some.

All the men agreed and Bankotsu began handing the bowls and sake out Amadala looked at them funny as they handed her some sake.

"Is this like wine?" Amadala said.

"Trust us…its better…" Suikotsu said as he took a sip.

Amadala nodded and took a sip. "That is…that is..good!" Amadala said as she downed some more.

All the men cheered as to have found a woman who loved to drink. They all drank well into the night. Amadala was the first one to go out so she told the men that she was going to her bed and sleep it off.. Amadala crawled up in the sheets and rubbed her temples.

"Ohhh…I have a really bad headache….." Amadala said as she dozed off to sleep.

Amadala woke up the next morning to discover she had a bad hangover. She groaned and tossed over onto her side and bumped into someone. "_I guess Ban is in the bed with me…"_

She smiled as she rubbed his face and kissed him on the cheek. She opened her eyes a bit to discover to her upmost horror that it was not Ban in her bed. It was Renkotsu!  
Amadala's eyes bugged out as she tried to pinch herself. "I must be dreaming..I must!!" She said to herself.

Amadala rubbed her eyes and discovered it was not a dream. She shook Renkotsu awake. Renkotsu groaned and opened his eyes. "Ginkotsu? Is that you?" He said as he rubbed his eyes and focused on Amadala. He went ghost white and crawled as far away from her as possible.

"This is not happening..you are not here……you are not!!!!!" Renkotsu said as he shook his head even though it hurt a lot.

Amadala said, "What the hell are you doing in my room?!?!?!"

"Your room? This is mine you wench! Look!" He said as he pointed to the table with sketches and plans on them.

Amadala sighed and said," I cannot even get the right room…"

"You are so damn right!!" Renkotsu said as he put his bandana on his head. Amadala sighed as she put her shoes on and staggered to the door. She turned to Ren. "Tell anyone about this and I will behead you!"

Renkotsu huffed. "I would not even dream of it…"

Amadala staggered out to the porch and went down the porch to the grand room. She slid the door open to see Suikotsu sipping some tea while Bankotsu was rubbing his temples and groaning as he did so.

"I take it you all have a hangover then?" Amadala said as she sat down on the floor.

Suikotsu nodded and handed her a cup of tea. "Hair of the dog…this stuff works…trust me.."

Amadala nodded as she took a sip and then spit it out. "Yuck! This stuff is terrible! What is in this?" She asked as she looked at the cup.

"Aww nothing much….herbs…spices….hair of a dog…" Suikotus said as he sipped his tea.

Amadala's face turned white. "Hair….hair of a dog?!??! You mean there is actually a dog hair in this shit?"

Suikotus nodded and said," Its Mukotsu's own formula…just plug your nose while drinking it…when you do that…its not so bad…"

Amadala cringed. The tea tasted like tar and shit combined but she knew it was better than having this hangover she had right now. She took a sip while plugging her nose up and still gagged a bit.

Amadala sighed as Jakotsu came jumping merrily into the room.

"Hi! How is everyone!!" Jakotsu said happily. Everyone groaned in unison.

"What are you so damn happy about?" Bankotsu said as he looked at Jakotsu.

Jakotus grinned and then looked back at Amadala. Amadala looked at him funny like and then gasped. "_Jakotsu…dammit..he must have heard me and Renkotsu…shit.."_

Amadala gave him a look which meant "Please don't" but Jakotsu smirked as hard as he could. He plopped into his leader's lap and whispered something into his ear.

Amadala cringed. Bankotsu looked at her angrily and then ran to her and held her up by her neck. Amadala gagged as Suikotsu tried to free her but he was pushed back by Jakotsu.

"How…dare…you….even..this is not right!!" Bankotsu shouted as he shook Amadala hard.

Amadala gasped and grabbed his hand trying to free herself. "Please….I ..can…"

"SAVE IT!!!! I want to know how in the hell you ended up in HIS room!?!?!?!? And you better not have had done it with him…"

Amadala looked into his angry eyes. "It…was…it was.."

"It was an accident Big brother.."  
Everyone turned around to see Renkotsu standing in the doorway.

"An accident?!?! How in the hell is this an accident?!?!" Bankotsu growled.

"Amadala had a hangover and she thought she was in your bed but she got the wrong room by mistake…" Renkotsu said.

Bankotsu looked at him. "How in the hell did you end up in the same bed?"

Renkotsu rolled his eyes. "I had a hangover as well and I thought it was Ginkotsu…."

Bankotsu looked at Amadala who had tears in her eyes. Bankotsu sighed as he released her and she fell to the ground.

Amadala looked at Bankotsu and took off out the door.

"Big brother…I am sorry to go against you…but what you did to her just now was wrong…" Suikotsu said as he sipped his tea.

Bankotsu looked only to be exchanged by ugly looks from the rest of his men. Mukotsu. Ginkotsu, and Kyokotsu had came in and seen the whole thing.

"I agree…that was harsh Bankotsu..even for you…" Mukotsu said

"but…But…" Bankotsu said as he huffed and rubbed his temples.

"You need to go apologize to her.." Renkotsu said.

"I WILL NOT DO NO SUCH THING!!" Bankotsu said as he stomped out the door and slid it hard. The other men exchanged looks and shook their heads.

"_I don't need to say I am sorry she will be over it in a day or so.." _

Just then he seen Amadala walking down the hall with her bag. "Amadala…what are you doing?" Bankotsu said

"I am leaving..it was wrong for me to come here and I can see I am not wanted..I will go back to my home where I belong and you continue your murdering lifestyle…" Amadala said as she continued walking.

Just then Bankotsu grabbed her arm. "No…please..don't go.."

"Why should I stay here?!?!? I don't need YOU or anyone else to abuse me..that was flat out abuse Bankotsu…I do not want to be abused..I want to be loved and feel like I am loved…" Amadala said as she continued walking.

Bankotsu sighed and said," Ama…I ..am…srr…sorr…sorry…I guess…"  
Amadala stopped and looked at him. "Wha…"

"I am sorry Ama…I am …I overreacted..I just did not want you to be with anyone else.." Bankotus said as he shifted his feet on the porch.

Amadala looked at him.

"Do you forgive me or what?!??!" Bankotsu said getting angry. Amadala ran to him and hugged him. "How can I stay mad at you.." Bankotsu patted her on the head and then pulled her back and kissed her wildly.

"Don't leave me..EVER.." Bankotsu said

Amadala nodded as they walked back to the house.

"So..when are we going to town?" Amadala said.

Bankotsu looked at her. "We will go soon…just me and you.."

Amadala smiled and nodded. "I shall like that a lot.."


	8. Chapter 7 Two Priestesses, One Body

**Chapter 7 – Two Priestesses, One Body**

**Copyright: Shichinintai, Kaede, Midoriko, Kikyo © Rumiko Takahashi Team Rocket © Pokemon Amadala © ilovebutch19**

**Thanks once again to my co-authors jaimed1968 and kittyb78 ^^**

Amadala placed her bag back in her room. She turned to leave only to see Renkotsu standing at the door. She smiled.

"I want to see you Renkotsu" She said as she walked to him.

Renkotsu looked at her. "What do you want wench?"

"I just wanted to say…thank you, if you had not explained things to Bankotsu, he would have killed me" Amadala said as she showed him a warm smile.

Renkotsu huffed. "Don't get used to it, you're still a wench in my book. Well, Bankotsu is waiting for you and I must attend to my duties in my workshop." Renkotsu walked out the door and down the porch.

Amadala watched as Renkotsu disappeared around the corner. "_I will someday be friends with you Ren….you can count on that….thank you.."_

Amadala walked down the hall down to the grand hall where Bankotsu was waiting for her to come back so they could go to town.

Bankotsu seen her open the sliding door and he tapped his foot. "Its about damn time, are you ready to go?"

Amadala nodded as Bankotsu grabbed a bag of coins off of the table. "Men, we are going to get supplies and Renkotsu is in charge until we get back" Bankotsu said as he pulled Amadala by her arm

Amadala said," Where...Where are we going to Ban?"

Bankotsu huffed. "I don't know…I guess which town is the closest near us?"

Amadala said," What about that village?" She said as she looked at the nearest village. She grinned as she pulled Bankotsu toward the village.

Bankotsu sighed and nodded. "I guess we can go there"

Amadala looked around to see the hustle and bustle of the town. She watched as the shopkeepers began setting us their shops for the day's activities. She saw several young children running around playing what looked like soldiers.

"_This is nothing like home….but I like it…So much activity!!! Everyone is going everywhere!!" _Amadala thought to herself as she walked behind Bankotsu. She looked at the tables that were filled with kimonos, dolls, accessories, and even food products.

She squeeled when she seen the homemade dolls. She picked on of a mercenary up. "This is so cute! " Amadala grinned as she showed the mercenary doll to Ban. "It looks like you!"

Bankotsu looked at her in shock and then scowled. "It does not. I am much more handsome"

Amadala grinned and kissed him. "you sure are but it's just too cute for words!"

"Wow! The feudal era has alot more cute things "Amadala said

Bankotsu frowned and scoffed, "The sexist one is right beside you…."

Amadala grinned as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "You sure are"

Bankotsu beamed as Amadala took the list from him and looked at it. "The first thing we need...is..gunpowder? Who in the hell wrote that down?"

Bankotsu chuckled. "My guess is GInkotsu and Renkotsu…"

Amadala rolled her eyes as they went to the weapon shop. "I should have known."

As Amadala and Bankotsu walked down the street, a lot of people were shocked to see this red haired woman with strange clothes. They started whispering to one another.

"_Is she Ai? " "No…that cannot be possible…Ai is dead…" "Then who is this person? She looks like Ai….but a little like Ayana…"_

"Ban…who is this Ai that they speak of?" Amadala said. Bankotsu shrugged.

"I have no clue…"

Amadala bumped into an older woman. "Oh I am sorry...I" Lady Kaede smiled and turned around to face the woman. "It's not a problem child……."

"_It can't be her!! No way! She is dead!! Wait is that the priestess of death I see as well!"_

"Child, let me see your face….." Lady Kaede said as she pulled Amadala closer to her.

Amadala looked funny as Lady Kaede pulled Amadala down to her level. "What the....what is with you?" She said as she pulled back from her.

"Hag what do you want with Ama?" Bankotsu said as he scowled and aimed his Banryu at Kaede.

Lady Kaede said and bowed to Amadala. "Priestess of Life, We have been searching for you ..."

Amadala looked at her in shock. "Priestess......Priestess of Life!?!?!??! I am not any priestess!"

Amadala pulled away from her and said," I AM NOT A PRIESTESS!! Now let go of me!!"

Amadala freaked as she backed away from Lady Kaede and bumped into someone else. "Oh man.....Ai....the priestess of life..is that you?" The shopkeeper said as she took her appearance in. Amadala covered her eyes. "NO!!! I AM NOT A FUCKING PRIESTESS!!"

Bankotsu looked on in both anger and fascination as he walked over to Amadala and tried to comfort her.

"I AM NOT!!" She said as she pushed past Bankotsu and took off toward the Shichinintai hideout. She felt the tears pouring down her face.

"_I am not a priestess…what are those people talking about?" _She thought to herself as she continued to run.

She continued to run until she was grabbed by the arm. She turned back to see someone from the village grabbing her.

"LET GO!!! PLEASE!!" Amadala said as she tried to free herself

"Listen, you are the priestess or you can be the reincarnation of both my lady" The older man said while bowing.

"Ehhh...." Amadala looked puzzled.

The older man smiled and said," Come back to the village and I am sure that Priestess Kaede will explain it all to you.."

Amadala bit her lip and then sighed while nodding. She had to go back. She had to apologize to Bankotsu at least for taking off like that.

Amadala was nervous but she got even more nervous when she seen Bankotsu coming her way. She gulped a little bit as he cupped her cheek.

"Don't you ever EVER leave like that again nor push me like that again" Bankotsu said as he kissed her.

Amadala touched her lips after his kiss and nodded her head in understandment.

"Good. Now you old hag" Bankotsu said as he talked to Lady Kaede "What is your business with this young woman?"

Kaede smiled and said," Come to me home and I shall tell you"

Amadala and Bankotsu looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders as they followed Lady Kaede to her home. On the way, they noticed that everyone was bowing to them.

"What is up?" Amadala whispered to Ban.

"I don't know Ama" Bankotsu said as they entered Kaede's house.

Kaede lit the firepit and sat down and began working on the tea for her guests. "Sit down and I shall tell you what this is all about"

Amadala and Bankotsu nodded and sat down near the firepit.

Lady Kaede said," I don't know how this is possible but child ye be the reincarnation of two priestesses.."

Amadala looked at her and just laughed as hard as she could. Kaede looked at her funny as she said," That is not possible…don't you have to be good in order to be a reincarnation?"

Kaede shook her head "no" "No my child no…you can be a reincarnation whether you are good or bad"

Amadala sat in Kaede's hut taking in what Kaede had just said. "You mean...I am two priestesses at the same time?" Kaede nodded "Aye my child...That you are..."

Amadala looked at Ban who in turn looked at her.

"Let me see...I need to tell you some things about your two priestess sides...." Kaede said as she grabbed a scroll and dusted it off and carefully opened it

Bankotsu looked at Amadala and then looked at Lady Kaede. "_How can that be?!?!?"_

Amadala said," No, no you must be mistaken. How is this possible in any way? What happened to these priestesses?"

"I will tell you what happened..a long time ago before either one of you were born..back in the time when Midoriko was living, there were two priestesses: Ayana, the priestess of darkness and Ai, the priestess of life...Ai fought with her life to help Midoriko protect the Shikon shard and protect this era"

"But then Ayana came into play..she wanted to take the Shikon shard for her own selfish ways so Ai fought her back by sealing her and Ayana into the jewel that she had hanging on her neck....I don't know why and how but Amadala..you are both of them..which means.." Kaede handed her a box. "This is yours."

Amadala looked at the old box and opened it. Inside was a dark blue pendant that was shaped like a teardrop.

Amadala said," This is mine?" Kaede nodded.

"That belonged to Ai and since you are her reincarnation, its yours now"

Amadala took the necklace and placed it around her neck locking it in place. "Be careful with that necklace child..no one..can touch it..which reminds me...the priestess had warriors that protected her...and guess who the reincarnation of these warriors are.." Kaede said.

Amadala looked her funny as Kaede said," They be the infamous Shichinintai..they are the reincarnation of these warriors.."

bobbi_munsey: Kaede said. Amadala looked her funny as Kaede said," They be the infamous Shichinintai..they are the reincarnation of these warriors.."

Amadala gulped "Say that again..." She looked over to see that Bankotsu was shocked by this new information

Bankotsu looked at Kaede funny and said," How can that be? Is that even possible?"

Kaede sighed and said," Honestly young mercenary...why do you think you fell down that well into her time? Why do you think she ended up here?"

Bankotsu scowled. "I don't believe in all that predestined hocus pocus crap"

Kaede smiled and took the scroll and showed Ban a picture of a man that was similar to him and had a star shape on his forehead.

"This is Ronin....he was the leader of these protectors..there were seven of them in fact just like the Shichinintai..."

"Bullshit!" Bankotsu shouted.

Amadala looked at the young man and it looked like she was staring at Bankotsu's twin. "Bankotsu..he looks like you..he has your features...you have got to be Ronin's reincarnation..."

Kaede nodded. "I know that this is alot for you two to take in but you are the only ones who can defeat Nuruku...."

Amadala looked at the floor as Kaede said," The reincarnation of Naraku who is called Nuruku is lookinf for the source of power to unlock so he can resurrect Naraku and his demons and take over the feudal era...he is also hoping to bring the Shikon Jewel back to life...you have to stop him before this happens!!"

Bankotsu sighed and said," How do I keep Ama from turning into the priestess of darkness?"

Kaede explained, "The only way is to make sure that she does not lose her temper. If she does, then you and the whole world can be in danger."

Bankotsu nodded but then stopped when Amadala stood up. Kaede looked at her and said," We need you child"

Amadala said "That would be terrible but you have the wrong person..I am no hero..I am a ruthless thief trying to find my way in the world...I am not a hero..I am a loser.."

Bankotsu scowled and snapped, "Bullshit Ama! You're something alright?

Amadala said "What....you got it wrong Ban...I have never been anything I have just been trying to get by without making mistakes and I have made alot of them lately..."

" Ama need i remind you why you are MY woman?" Bankotsu shouted.

Amadala scoffed. "YOUR woman is now a walking and talking freak show!"

Bankotsu snapped his hand up and yanked her to him growling, "What did i say about talking down like that about yourself?"

Amadala spit in his face and growled "Release me...."

Bankotsu kissed the hell out of her and pulled back, "Don't disrespect me like that again, bitch."

Amadala felt her anger grow ...all of a sudden her jewel turned black and her clothes and hair turned black as well. Kaede stood back in shock as Amadala chuckled evily

"Finally..I am awake after all this time....and what do we have here? An old hag and a young mercenary.."

Bankotsu , fearing what Kaede had said was coming true, tackled Amadala to the ground and kissed her like crazy until she returned to normal.

Amadala woke up. " Ehhh....Bankotsu..why are you on top of me? And why is there spit on your face?" Amadala said as she cleaned his face off

Bankotsu climbed off her and said, "ask the old hag."

Amadala looked at Kaede. "You have to learn to control your temper child..if you don't you will be putting the young mercenary and his friends in grave danger...."

Amadala looked at Ban and then Kaede in shock and took off out of the hut.

Kaede sighed. "I was afraid that this would not go to well."

Bankotsu looked at the door and said, "I will be back with her." Kaede nodded as Bankotsu walked out the door and off to find Amadala.


	9. Chapter 8 Training Time

Chapter 8 – Training Time

Shichinintai, Kaede © Rumiko Takahashi

Amadala, Ai, Ayana © ilovebutch19

Thanks once again to my co-authors Jai and kitty! :P

Bankotsu growled as he took off for the Pokémon thief. She was just about halfway back to the well when all of a sudden, she was grabbed from behind. Amadala looked to see an angry Bankotsu behind her.

"And just where the hell do you think you are going?" Bankotsu snapped.

"I am going home because I think that this is a bad dream" Amadala said as she struggled to break free

Bankotsu said, "You can't we have to stay here and learn from the old hag how to keep YOU safe."

"Why do you all want to waste you time to protect me? I am just a thief and I am nothing more" Amadala said

Ban kissed her sweetly and asked, "How can you even think that? Has everything I've done been wasting my time?" hurt in his eyes as he released her and turned away.

Amadala touched him on the shoulder and turned his around to face her. She cupped his cheek. "No, you have been good to me...all of you have and I wanted to belong somewhere and you all have made me feel that way" She kissed him on the cheek

Ban sighed, "Than why would you feel it's a waste of time to let me and the others keep you safe?"

Amadala said," Forget it. You will never understand"

"I UNDERSTAND that I want to know why? Why don't you want us to keep you safe?" Bankotsu demanded.

Amadala looked at him and then turned her head away. "Not now maybe later but not now…we should get back to Kaede"

Bankotsu nodded as Ama and he walked back to the house. As they did, he looked at Ama and thought to himself, "What is going on here? Why is she feeling so worthless? She is something to me, which should be enough for her"

Amadala looked at Bankotsu and thought to herself "_I cannot tell him now I will tell him later on"_

They both approached the hut of Lady Kaede once again. Amadala gulped as they walked back into see Kaede sitting down and sipping her tea. She seen Amadala and bowed her head.

"So I take it that ye have made your decision child?"

Amadala nodded. "I have Lady Kaede" She took a deep breath and said," Teach me how to be a priestess"

Kaede smiled and nodded. "Good then report back to my hut tomorrow at sunrise and I shall teach you what you need to know"  
Amadala nodded. "That shall give us enough time to tell the rest of the Shichinintai"

Bankotsu nodded and said," How do we keep her safe old hag?"

Kaede sighed and said," In order to keep her safe, you all must work together as a team with her to help her defeat Nuruku and his demons"

Bankotsu thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "We must be off thanks hag" He said as he pulled Amadala out of the hut and down the dirt road toward the Shichinintai hideout.

Kaede sighed as she sipped her tea. "I hope the child will be safe with the Shichinintai…as much as I hate to see her with them, they are our only hope"

--

"WHAT THE HELLL!?!??!" Renkotsu shouted as Bankotsu and Amadala told them the whole story and their "roles" in the story.

Suikotsu was surprised as well. "Are you sure?"

Amadala nodded as the men looked at her pissed like. "It is true…you are all my protectors"

"Hell no! I refuse and I mean REFUSE to protect a wench" Jakotsu shouted in a shrill voice.

"Actually I would not mind helping miss Ama…" Kyokotsu said as the rest of the men gave him ugly looks.

"Come on guys…we are needed, we get to kill people" Bankotsu said.

They all thought for a moment and then said," No Aniki"

"WE WILL HELP HER AND YOU ALL WILL LIKE IT!" Bankotsu shouted

The men gulped and then nodded. Helping a wench was horrible but having to face Bankotsu's wrath was even worse.

Bankotsu nodded and said," It is decided! Tommorow we will begin training!"

Amadala looked at him and then smiled and nodded.

--

The next morning was early as Amadala made her way to Kaede's hut. She yawned and stretched. "_Why did the training have to start so early?" _She thought to herself as she yawned harder.

Amadala sighed as she looked at Bankotsu who was not at all happy to be getting up at this time of the morning either. In fact, she made her own mental note to leave him alone until he completely woke up.

Kaede had already made a fire in the pit outside her house to keep them warm. She seen Amadala and Bankotsu coming up the road and smiled.

"Welcome you two..I am glad that you could make it..now.."

"Quit the formal stuff old hag! Let's just get this shit over with!" Bankotsu growled.

Kaede grinned. "Its seems the young mercenary is not going without his sleep"

"You are so damn right! Now let's get this over with!" Bankotsu demanded.

Kaede nodded and motioned for both of them to sit down. As both of them sat down, she stated, "I order to be a good priestess, you must channel into your heart and find the strength within. Our first task at hand will be to channel into your heart Amadala and see if you can connect with Ai"

Amadala looked confused "Lady Kaede how do I do that?"

Kaede smiled and said," Close ye eyes child and focus on the priestess of Life, Ai."

Amadala closed her eyes and imagined Ai. Her necklace glowed as she began to focus.

Bankotsu stared in awe as Kaede smiled. "What you feel my child?" She asked.

"I feel the strength of a warrior who fought beside Midoriko to save her country. I feel this sensation of strength and wisdom flowing throughout my body." Amadala said.

Amadala groaned a bit as her jewel changed colors back and forth. "I.....I feel..HER as well"

Kaede gasped and said," Lesson two, you must learn to channel her out when you are connecting with Ai. Concentrate harder on Ai and less on Ayana. Ayana cannot win if you keep her out."

Amadala nodded as she concentrated harder on Ai's power. Her jewel went back to normal and then it glowed harder that it ever had.

"Good child that shall be all for today" Kaede said as Amadala opened her eyes.

"You mean that is it?!?!?" Bankotsu growled.

Kaede shook her head "no" "She has learned what she can today but she shall learn now how to control that focus. Amadala, I want you to focus on Bankotsu and tell me what you see in him. Focus your Ai connection to Ronin's connection"

Amadala looked at her confused like but nodded and closed her eyes, focusing on Ronin. She gasped as she seen flashbacks of the past come to her.

Amadala bit her lip as she touched Bankotsu's hands. Bankotsu felt a sensation coming through him as Kaede told him "You feel Ai, as the reincarnation of Ronin, you feel her. Close your eyes and feel the energy" Bankotsu closed his eyes and seen the memories that Amadala seen.

Bankotsu concentrated harder as he seen flashes of Ai and Ronin fighting side by side. He seen the last battle they fought together and he seen Ronin picking up the jewel and placing it into a box and handing it to Midoriko.

Amadala felt different things. She felt her death and how Ronin and the other fought for her but in the end, lost her. She gasped and sweated a bit.

This made Bankotsu lose concentration. "Ama? Are you okay?" He asked.

Amadala sweated hard as Bankotsu wrapped his arms around her.

"She probably was thinking about Ai's death and how it happened" Kaede said as she gave Ama a cup of tea.

Amadala sipped on the tea and gasped. "Thanks Kaede" "No problem child."

Bankotsu looked up at the sky and said," I think that it is time we go train with the guys. See ya hag" He said as he pulled Amadala away.

Kaede sighed as she went back to her hut. "I hope that child will be ok" She thought to herself as she sat down for her morning prayer.

--

Amadala sighed as she changed her clothes into a white t-shirt with blue cargo pants and her tennis shoes on. She was to begin training with the Shichinintai but this made her so nervous on the inside. She took out her locket that contained her mother's picture and hugged it.

"I will do my best mother..I am a strong individual like you" She thought to herself as she put her hair up

Then she thought about how she was going to tell her friends at home. It certainly was not going to be easy but she knew that they would back her up and support her in this. She smiled when she thought of Cassidy and Butch.

"Hey Ama! Are you ready?" Bankotsu shouted from outside.

Amadala shouted back "Yes!" She grabbed Midnight and ran outside to the western part of the property. She seen that Bankotsu was standing there tapping his foot at her.

"Lesson one, do not be late!" Bankotsu said as he took Midnight away from her and gave her a sacred bow and sacred arrows.

"The old hag told me to give you these, your training begins now!" He said.

Amadala got nervous. "Um Ban..I suck when it comes to archery"

Bankotsu sighed and said," Can you use a sword?"

"Nope"

"How about cannons?" "I can use a small gun" Amadala said as she pulled her gun out from her pants. Bankotsu sighed. "We have got ALOT of work to do"

Amadala nodded.

"So let me get this straight, all you know how to use is Midnight and a small gun not to mention fists?" Bankotsu said.

"Pretty much, yes" She said as she sweatdropped.

Bankotsu sighed as he grabbed his bow and arrow and aimed it at the apple on Jakotsu's head. Amadala watched as Bankotsu shot the apple off of Jak's head and it landed on the ground in half.

"Your turn" Bankotsu said, "Focus on the apple"

Amadala gulped as she aimed. Jakotsu froze as she shot the arrow and it missed Jakotsu's head by a mere inch.

Bankotsu shook his head. He walked up the thief and helped her aim the arrow once more.

Amadala blushed a beet red as Bankotsu aimed helped her aim.

"Now try again" Bankotsu said. Amadala shot the arrow and it hit the apple on Jakotsu's head and it fell to the ground. Amadala smirked and looked at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu nodded his head in approval. "Not bad, now try doing it blindfolded"

Amadala gulped as Bankotsu put a blindfold on her. "I believe that you can do it" He said as she took her arrow and aimed it at the apple. She shot the arrow and it hit the apple once more.

Bankotsu smiled and nodded. "Good, good now we shall move on to sacks of flour"

Amadala undid the blindfold and said," Why sacks of flour"

"Well they are going to be the dummies, you must work your way up and when you get good enough, I shall take you out and let you kill your own demon" Bankotsu said

Amadala took her bow and arrows up but was hit with a strange presence.

Bankotsu looked at her funny "Ama, what's the matter"

"Someone is watching us" Amadala said. "How do you know that" Bankotsu said puzzled like.

"I don't know, I got this weird feeling"

Renkotsu said," That is because you a priestess. Most people such as monks or priests or priestesses can sense things" as he came out of the house.

"I am guessing you sensed it too Ren" Jakotsu said.

Renkotsu nodded. "You used to be a monk?" Amadala said

Renkotsu said," Nevermind that, we need to figure out what is watching us even as we speak"

Amadala sighed as she concentrated like Kaede had taught her. She gasped and whipped head around to the sky. "Its in the sky"

The guys continued looking around until Bankotsu said," Leave whatever it is be, we must continue on with the training."

The group continued their training not knowing that they were being watched…

Nuruku chuckled as he seen them inside his miasma cloud. "So that is the priestess of life eh?" Nuruku said as he caught a glimpse of Amadala.

Nuruku snapped his fingers. His demons came out. He chuckled.

"I think that it is time we paid a visit to this priestess and her protectors.."


	10. Chapter 9 Nuruku Appears

Chapter 9 – Nuruku Appears

**Shichinintai © Rumiko Takahashi**

**Amadala, Ai, Ayana, Nuruku, story plotline © ilovebutch19**

**Thanks Jai and Kitty who are my co-authors! **

Amadala sighed as she looked up at the sky again. She was sure someone was watching them.

"Ama! Watch what you are doing!"

Amadala looked to see a sword come toward her. She dodged it and landed on her feet.

Bankotsu stood there and said, "Impressive" as he cocked his smartass grin.

Amadala nodded but kept her eyes on the sky, hoping what she sensed would not come down upon them.

Bankotsu sighed and said," Amadala, what is with you? Are you staring off into lalaland or something?"

Amadala jerked her head back to face him and shook her head. "Its nothing…we need to continue.."

The whole group continued until they felt the ground shaking underneath them. All of them was taken by surprise.

Amadala was freaked. "Ban, what is happening?"

Bankotsu said, "I don't know but something or someone is attacking the village."

Amadala looked back to see the smoke engulfing the far edge of the village. That is when she realized that Lady Kaede's hut was in that part.

"LADY KAEDE!! She is somewhere in that smoke Ban!"

Bankotsu scowled and said," Let's go" as he took up Banryu. Amadala nodded as she ran after him toward the village. As they neared the village, they heard the screams of the village people as they were running.

"What is happening?" Amadala said as she tried to get an answer from someone. But everyone was too scared to tell what was happening.

Amadala seen a familiar figure lying on the ground and ran up to her. It was Lady Kaede and she was unconscious. "Lady Kaede! Wake up!" She said as she shook her hard. She was so busy with Kaede that she did not see a large demon looming behind her. It growled enough for Amadala to turn around and gasp. She covered her face.

Bankotsu saw the demon and ordered, "AMA stay back!" as he charged at the demon.

Amadala stood there and shook. She seen Suikotsu come up and said, "Are you okay?" Amadala nodded as Suikotsu ran to help Bankotsu.

Amadala stood there when he jewel glowed. "What the.." Then suddenly she was enveloped by a light.

Amadala gasped as she looked down to see that she had new clothes on and was in midnight blue pants with white shirt and free hanging sleeves. "This..this is the priestess of life!?!?" She said

Amadala was so enveloped by her strange new appearance that she did not see the demon's tail. It swung at her knocking her to the ground.

"Cassidy..Butch.." She said as she collasped to the ground

Suikotsu looked at Amadala and shouted, "AMA!!"

Ban fought the demon and shouted, "Suikotsu! Get her out of here!!"

Suikotsu ran over to Amadala and picked her up and said, "Time to go.."

Amadala whispered "no...I have to do this...put me down..."

Suikotsu said, "But Ama.."

"PUT ME DOWN!" Amadala said as she got off of Suikotsu. She walked to the demon.

"I am not scared of you....I will not be...I AM AMADALA MARIE MATRIX AND I AM SOMEONE!! Angel Thunder!!" She shouted as her angel wings appeared and she sent lighting toward the demon.

Amadala seen that the demon was weakened. "BAN!! NOW!!"

Bankotsu twirled Banryu and killed the demon in one slice.

The whole village was in awe of what had happened and they all cheered for their heroes.

Suikotsu looked around and said," Looks like we will be the talk of the town"

Bankotsu nodded as he watched Amadala return back to normal. She ran over to Lady Kaede and said," Kaede! You alright!!"

Kaede opened her eyes and smiled. "You are the priestess of life.."

Amadala nodded as Ren said," You are a joke! You have a lot of work to do!!"

Amadala looked at him funny. "You think this is fun do you? You could have died out there!!! You never EVER pass out on a battle!! That is a battle rule!!" Ren shouted.

Amadala looked at him and then the ground. She hated to admit it but Renkotsu was right. She was not a very good priestess. "Maybe I should not be one" She said to herself as she walked down the hill toward the well.

Bankotsu sighed as he grabbed her arm and said," You are not going anywhere"

Amadala looked at him and said," I want to go home. I am not cut out to be a priestess. I have already told you and your people that"

Bankotsu hissed and said," BULLSHIT!! Shut your damn mouth and stay!"

Amadala was about to smartmouth him when all of a sudden she was hit with a wave of evil energy. She gasped and fell to the ground holding her arms and shaking.

"There…there is evil here.."

"Evil? Who?" Bankotsu said.

Just then a cloud of smoke appeared in front of them followed by a wicked laugh. "Well..well..if it isn't Bankotsu of the Shichinintai!"

Bankotsu smirked and said,"Damn right and I take it you are Nuruku! What the hell do you want?"

Nuruku chuckled as he came down from his miasma cloud. He looked exactly like Nuruku with the exception of being taller with paler skin and more tentacles.

"Why..I am shocked that you speak to me like this...I want that girl!!" Nuruku said as he pointed to Amadala.

Bankotsu shouted, "Not happening! Face me!" as he blocked the demon's path.

Nuruku chuckled as he said," Taste my miasma.." He sent the miasma across the grass.

Bankotsu smirked as Banryu's aura deflected the miasma. He stood there and proudly puffed out his chest. "Is that all you got asshole?"

Nuruku looked at him and smirked. ''Think you are all that eh? Well, try this!" He shouted as he swung his tentacles toward Bankotsu.

Bankotsu smirked wider as he blocked the tentacles.

Nuruku looked at him and said," Why protect the priestess? Hmmm...maybe we should have her attack you..."

"What?" Bankotsu said.

Nuruku aimed his arm toward Ama's necklace. Amadala groaned as she let out a scream. In a second she was lifeless. "Attack the mercenary!" He shouted.

Amadala looked at Ban and growled at him "Well, if isn't the young mercenary again well, guess what? Time to die!"

She shouted "Night death!!" as her attack went for him.

Bankotsu yelled, "NO AMA!"

Amadala growled and said "Then bow down to Nuruku and serve him.."

"NEVER!!" Bankotsu shouted.

"Then die! DARK THUNDER!!" She shouted as she sent her attack toward Bankotsu.

Bankotsu scowled and blasted toward her just knocking her out and faced Nuruku saying, "you die now!" as he brought banryu's powers to full before striking the demon.

Nuruku grinned as he blocked his attack. He said," Until we meet again mercenary..." He disappeared into the night.

"What happened?" Jakotsu said as he ran toward Bankotsu.

Bankotsu growled and said," The bastard Nuruku got away"

Amadala breathed a shallow breath as Mukotus and Suikotsu came to her aid.

"How is she?" Bankotsu said. Amadala groaned a bit as she sat up. She then covered her mouth and threw up.

Bankotsu looked at her and knelt down next to her, pushing her hair away from her mouth.

Amadala wipped her mouth off and growled "Damn that Nuruku"

Bankotsu extended his hand toward Amadala and helped her up from the ground. She sighed as Bankotsu walked her back to the Shichinintai house.

"Will she be okay?" Kaede asked Suikotsu.

"I believe so..thanks Lady Kaede" Suikotsu said as the rest of the group walked toward the house.

Kaede looked around and said," Let's get to work and rebuild!"

--

Amadala twiddled her thumbs as she looked at Ban. She seen a bruise on his face and said," What happened to your face Ban?"

Bankotsu covered the spot and said," Its nothing."

"I did it, didn't I?"

"I am afraid so" Bankotsu said as he rubbed his cheek.

Amadala sighed and said," I will fix that when we get home" Bankotsu nodded.

Amadala sighed as she looked at Ban. "What..What is happening to me Ban?"

Bankotsu said," I don't know Ama"

Amadala said," I am turning into such a freak of nature"

Bankotsu shook his head and said," No you are not"

Amadala said "Yes I am!! I am the reincarnation of two priestesses and they are fighting for my body even as we speak!"

Bankotsu growled and said once again, "No you are NOT!"

Amadala sighed and said, "Ren is right..I need to get better with my priestess training..I almost blew it.."

She sweatdropped as she added," I am great at being a Pokémon thief but I suck at being a priestess"

Bankotsu said," You can be great at anything you want to be great at." as they climbed the hill toward the house.

Amadala sighed. "Its so hard doing good when you have done bad most of your life.."

Ban scoffed, "Ama I'm not gonna blow sugar up your ass. i will say you can do whatever you put your mind to!"

Amadala looked at him and smiled and nodded. "Thanks Bankotsu, I have a question for you though"

"What is that?"

"Ever played soccer?'

Bankotsu looked at her and frowned . "What is soc-her?"

Amadala laughed hard. She said, "You know that brown ball that Sui and Ren kick around sometimes?"

Bankotsu nodded as Amadala said," That is what we call it at home. Maybe later on, we can play it."

Bankotsu thought about it for a moment and then nodded as he smiled a rare smile.

"I shall like that very much"


	11. Chapter 10 Sick Nightmare

Chapter 10 – Sick Nightmare

Shichinintai © Rumiko Takahashi

Amadala and Plotline © ilovebutch19

Thanks to Kitty and Jai who are my co-authors! ^^

Bankotsu and Amadala got up near the house and rubbed their shoulders. They were all extremely tired from today's battle and their wounds did not help any. Amadala swung the gate open and heard a familiar voice.

"AMA!! Oo-Aniki!!" Kyokotsu said as he ran to them and scopped them up and hugged them

Amadala chuckled. "Hi Kyo....you know for a killer...you sure a kitten.."

Mukotsu chuckled as he came up from the village. "Only around us....you should see what this boy eats.."

Bankotsu chuckled as he said," Kyo, where have you been?"

"I went to eat Oo-Aniki, I was hungry" Kyokotsu said as he put them down on the ground.

Just then the group heard a shrill voice. "REN!! Give me back my damn hairpin!!"

Amadala turned around to see the rest of the group coming up the path and leading the way was a very pissed Jakotsu.

"AMA!! Oo-Aniki! Thank goodness! Tell Ren to give me back my hairpin!" He whined.

Amadala sighed and said," Ren...give it back to him.."

Renkotsu scoffed and said," I don't have his damn hairpin"

Amadala looked disgusted. "Alright? Who has it?" She said as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

Bankotsu looked at the men and said," Whoever has the damn hairpin, give it back"

Ginkotsu and Renkotsu looked at each other and sighed. The gig was up. Renkotsu reached into one of Ginkotsu's guns and took out the hairpin.

"Here Jak" Renkotsu scoffed as he gave Jakotsu the hairpin.

Jakotsu made a face as he got his hairpin back. "EWW! Now it has gunpowder on it!" He shrilled as he tried to clean it off.

"At least you got it back" Mukotsu said.

Amadala bit her lip trying to hold back but finally she could not. She started laughing as hard as she could.

All the men looked at her funny. "What is with you?" Suikotsu asked.

Bankotsu growled ," I want food, Ama and sleep, in that order, is that too much to ask?" as he placed the Banryu inside the door.

"You all are....I have never had a family like you guys...and I love it...everyone with their diff personalities...its never boring around here.." Amadala said as she was still laughing.

The men looked at each other and just shrugged their shoulders.

Bankotsu tapped his foot impatiently. "Hunger warrior, food."

Amadala looked back at him and slapped him on the butt. "What does this hungry warrior want?"

Ban growled, "Food then you then sleep, do i have to repeat myself?" as he captured her mouth in a hot kiss.

Amadala released herself from him and said," I know just what to fix my growing warrior.." She walked into the kitchen and began working on the food.

Bankotsu smiled to himself as he sat down at the table waiting for his food.

A little while later the food was prepared and was placed on the table. Amadala fixed rice with veggies, hot tea, sushi, wild boar, and sweet rolls.

"Eat up everyone!" Amadala said happily.

The men had never seen so much food in their lives. But heck, they had never seen a red head before. They all took a healthy portion onto their plates and began eating.

Ban dug into his food ravenously as Amadala watched him, happy to see that he was liking his food.

Amadala smiled as she sat down next to him and wipped Ban's mouth. "My warrior likes his food eh?"

Amadala gave him a sip of hot lemon tea and wipped his mouth once more.

Bankotsu laughed, "I like my food as much as i like my woman."

Amadala grinned as she patted his stomach. "You are still young and growing...a growing warrior needs his nourishment..be right back.." She said as she walked to the kitchen.

'Hey I also have a hot lemon cake in the oven so dont get too full everyone.." Amadala said happily from the hallway.

"I like Miss Ama's cooking!" Kyo said as he munched happily.

Everyone agreed as they continued to eat.

Amadala brought her hot lemon cake into the room and sat it down on the table.

The men were amazed at the cake she had just brought out. It was huge!

"That looks good Miss Ama" Kyokotsu said as Amadala passed out the pieces.

Amadala grinned. "I am glad you all like my cooking Kyo"

Amadala took a big piece of cake out and placed it on a plate. She walked over to Ban and sat down next to him. "Save room for dessert.."

Bankotsu assured, "I will" with a wink.

Amadala smiled as she picked up his fork and put some rice on it. "Shut up now and let your bitch feed you.."

Bankotsu smirked as Ama got into his lap and began feeding him the rest of his dinner.

Amadala wipped his mouth and said," How does my growing mercenary likes his food?" Bankotsu smirked and said, "Trust me at the rate its going, I will be growing in no time."

Amadala smirked as she sat in his lap and rubbed his full stomach. Bankotsu coughed a bit.

Amadala frowned. "Honey you ok?

Bankotsu coughed a bit more and said," Food just went down the wrong way is all"

Amadala frowned and said," Are you sure?"

"DAMMIT! I said I was ok!" Bankotsu growled.

Amadala backed up as Bankotsu got up and said "Leave me be. I am going to take care of business"

Amadala sighed as she seen Bankotsu walked down the porch and went toward a bush.

Suikotsu frowned and said," We need to keep an eye on him. He might be getting sick"

Amadala looked worried as she said, "I hope he is not getting sick"

A couple of hours later, Amadala was woken up by a loud cough. She turned to her side as she seen Bankotsu coughing as hard as he could.

"Bankotsu! Oh my...HELP SUI!!" Amadala screamed.

Suikotsu opened his door and took off down the porch toward the leader's room. He slid the door open to see Bankotsu turning blue from all the coughing that he was currently doing.

"Sui! He is turning blue! He looks bad!" Amadala cried out as Suikotsu reached over to the yougn leader and checked his pulse.

"GET ME MY BAG!!" Suikotsu called out to Ren. Renkotsu took off down the hall as Mukotsu came into the room.

"Sui, what is the ..." He stopped when he seen Bankotsu turning blue.

"Get the medicine!" Sui said. Mukotsu took off to work on the medicine.

Suikotsu turned red as he bent down next to Bankotsu. "Amadala, we are going to have to give him some air"

Amadala nodded as Suikotsu checked Ban's breathing. Seeing it was shallow, he cupped Ban's mouth and began giving air to the young leader.

Amadala watched as Ban's color went back to a pale color. Suikotsu sighed as Ren brought him his bag. He took a thermometer out that Amadala had given him and placed it in Ban's mouth. He heard it beep and took it out.

"Hmm...102.5...that is a high temperature..we need to get it down..Bring me some water and washcloths Ren" Suikotsu said as he put the thermometer over the hot water in the bowl that Renkotsu brought back for him as well.

Amadala was nervous as she touched Ban's warm cheek. "Hang in there Ban"

Ren brought back some more water and washcloths as Muk brought the medicine in. Suikotsu wetted the washcloth and placed it on Ban's forehead. "Amadala, help me with Ban...he must drink this..."

Amadala nodded as they sat ban up and gave him the medicine.

Bankotsu gagged and said softly, "What the hell in this shit?"

Suikotsu sighed and said," Its called Moonlight potion and Mukotsu made it..."

"What the hell is in it? It tastes awful!" Ban said as he gagged once more before coughing.

"Trust me Oo-Aniki, you do not want to know" Suikotsu said as he tried to get the leader to lay back down after drinking the medicine.

"Try me" Bankotsu said, refusing to bed until he got an answer from the older man.

"Okay, leaves from a bamboo tree, ivy, leaves, horse hair, dog hair, oil"

Bankotsu threw up. "Horse hair? Dog hair?"

Suikotsu nodded. "Told you you did not want to know"

Bankotsu threw up in the pan next to his bed once more. Amadala laid him down on the bed as Suikotsu came back into the room with a cot and a pillow.

"I am staying in here tonight in case you both need me" He said as he set up the cot.

Amadala nodded as she wetted a clean washcloth and switched it with one on Ban's head. "Get some sleep Ban…your body needs it."

Bankotsu nodded as he yawned and closed his eyes.

Amadala stroked her hand through his hair. She kissed him before bedding down herself once more and dozing off into a deep sleep.

A little while later, Bankotsu tossed a bit in his sleep. The fever that he had was not helping to say the least. He gasped and sat up in bed sweating.

"Ban-chan? What is the matter?" Amadala said as she sat up in bed.

Bankotsu groaned a bit. "I had a nightmare"

"Would you like to talk about it?" Amadala said as she lit the candle in their room.

Bankotsu bit his lip. "Come on Ban, you can talk to me"

"I was...dreaming of my mother" Bankotsu said as he turned his head away.

Amadala nodded . "Go on.."

"Dammit Ama! Why in the hell do you want to know?" Ban turned around again and kept his silence.

"Okay we dont have to talk about it..." Ama said.

"Why do you want to know then? You are not my mother! You were not there!!" Bankotsu shouted as he coughed loudly.

"BAN!! I know what its like to lose my mother! I lost mine! Yours could still be out there loving you! Mine is dead and is not coming back!"

Bankotsu slapped her. 'Dont backsass me wench!" as he coughed a bit.

Amadala touched her cheek and said," Fine, be a stone cold man for all I care. Good night."

"Wait! You said you knew what it was like! How in the hell do you know what I am going through!"

"I know what its like to cut that part of your life out Ban! I lost my childhood at age 4 and I cannot get it back no matter how hard I try!" Amadala said.

Bankotsu growled a bit knowing that he would not get her to shut up until she got what she wanted. "What do you want to know?"

"Go back ...back to when you were little..."


	12. Chapter 11 Battle Time

**Chapter 11 – Battle Time**

**Shichinintai © Rumiko Takahashi**

**Team Rocket, Pokemon © Pokemon**

**Amadala, plotline © ilovebutch19**

**Thanks again to Jai and Kitty who help me by co-authoring this story! LOL XD**

Amadala touched Ban's face and said," Go back…go back for me please.."

Bankotsu sighed, knowing that he would not get a wink of silence unless he satisfied her. He closed his eyes.

"I was 8 years old…"

Amadala nodded as Bankotsu bit his lip, thinking "_Fuck this!" _

"And…and…my father died of an unexpected sickness...He left my mother and me all alone. I was the man of the household then. My mother and father had no other children, I was the only child."

Amadala sighed as Bankotsu said, "THAT IS ENOUGH!! No more!"

"But Ban"

"Don't but me!! I am not speaking any more! NO MORE!!" Bankotsu said as he turned over on his side.

Amadala bit her lip. _"Poor Ban...his life must have been horrible"_

"What about yours?" Bankotsu said.

"Wha?" "What about yours? I told you some things of my life now it's your turn"

Amadala turned her head away, thinking about her father. She had tears in her eyes.

"What is wrong?" Bankotsu said as he looked into her sad eyes.

"I miss my father....he is in the Goldenrod City Asylum as we speak...I usually checked on him every week...I won't get to...to.." She started crying.

Bankotsu was startled by Ama's reaction but he kept his mouth shut as she continued. "I am the only one left to care for him. Everyone else in my family is dead. He was an only child and I was as well."

Ban wrapped his arms around the young woman as he coughed a bit.

"Ban...please, its ok. You are sick you need to get better" Amadala said.

Bankotsu bit his lip but forced them into a smile as he said," Sick or not, I need to care for my woman"

Amadala opened her eyes wide as Ban kissed her.

"I will tell you what, when I get better, we will go back to your home time and let you go visit you father"

Amadala's eyes lit up. "Really? Will you go with me?"

Bankotsu bit his tongue but then finally sighed and nodded. "THANK YOU!!" Amadala shouted as she hugged him tightly.

Bankotsu chuckled. "Go to sleep, tommorow is a long day"

Amadala nodded as she and Ban settled down once again and went to sleep.

The next morning was bright and sunny as Amadala opened her eyes a bit to the bright sun shining into the window of the room. She groaned a bit as the hot rays of the morning sun hit her. She sat up a bit and yawned a bit before turned over to check on Ban.

Bankotsu was still asleep and snoring quietly. In fact, he was so hard into his sleeping that he did not even feel Amadala touching his forehead. It was relief to Ama when she felt his forehead.

"_His fever is coming down…"_ Amadala said as he covered him up a bit. She smiled as heard a knock at the door.

"Ama? Is Bankotsu awake?" Renkotsu said.

Amadala shook her head. "No he is not..what is wrong Ren?"  
Renkotsu huffed and said," This is a good time for him to be asleep. Damn fool"

"I heard that Ren. I will strangle your neck when I get better" Bankotsu mumbled from inside the covers.

Amadala blinked a bit. "You are awake?"

Renkotsu sweatdropped as Bankotsu opened his eyes, adjusting them to the morning light. "What seems to be the problem?"

Renkotsu bowed and said," Forgive me Oo-Aniki but we are needed on a mission in the next town"

"Mission you say?" Bankotsu said as he sat up in bed.

Amadala looked at Ban and said firmly, "No Ban…you are in no shape to go on a mission.."

Bankotsu sat up in the bed and said," Excuse me?"

Renkotsu gulped. He knew that Ama was treading hot water at the moment.

You HEARD me! I said no!"

"You are not the fucking boss of me! How dare you speak to me that way!"

Amadala bit her lip as Bankotsu lifted her chin up to face him. "Look at me….I AM the leader not you …you will never be …I am the leader so get used to it"

Amadala sighed. She knew she was not going to win. She nodded and said," You are right, you are the leader and I should respect you"  
"Damn right now Renkotsu, what is this mission you speak of?" Bankotsu said.

Renkotsu sighed as he shook his head and laid out the letter. "To whom it may concern, you are requested North of the provinces to attack a village that is on the verge of attacks to the castle. Your reward shall be great indeed."

Amadala looked at Ban who coughed. "I like it, what about you Amadala?"  
Amadala nodded and said," It shall work Ban"

"Good! Renkotsu! Send them a letter! Tell them we will be there as soon as possible!" Bankotsu said as he slowly got up from the bed.

Amadala sighed as Ban put on his hakamas and his haori. He placed his armor on and tied the sash.

"So my love, what shall you wear to your first battle?" Bankotsu said as he nibbled her ear. Amadala smiled a bit trying to block out the nervousness that she was feeling for Ban. "I shall wear blue jeans and shirt of course"

Bankotsu looked her up and down and then finally said, "I believe we may have some armor that would fit you. SUIKOTSU!!"

Suikotsu came walking into the room, putting on his armor. "You called Oo-Aniki?"

"Yes, check out weapon room and see if we have any suitable armor for Amadala." Bankotsu said.

Suikotsu nodded as Bankotsu told Amadala," Go with him and get it but be right back"

Amadala nodded as her and Sui walked out onto the porch and down the porch. "Sui, is there any way to get Ban to change his mind about going with us? He is still not well" She said.

Suikotsu sighed." He is very stubborn Ama, I don't think we can change his mind"

Amadala huffed as she said," Ban is such a stubborn man"

"He is Ama but you have to know he had to be tough when he was younger. He has been in so many battles till I have lost count. He had no room to a child" Suikotsu said as he dug through the armor they had.

Amadala nodded as Suikotsu pulled out some armor and said," Try this on, I think it will fit you" Amadala put on the armor which snapped to her. It was a midnight blue with a light blue sash on it.

"it feels good" Amadala said while nodding. Just then, she heard footsteps down the hall. She turned to see Bankotsu standing at the door. He nodded his head in approval while he coughed a bit.

"Good...Good, now Sui, go tell Ren to gather the rest of the men in the great hall so we can begin to discuss battle plans" Bankotsu said as he finished putting on his armor. He coughed hard as they walked toward the Great Hall.

Amadala shook her head as the men assembled and Renkotsu began discussing battle plans with Bankotsu. Bankotsu coughed as Ren said," So if we attack on one side then the other, that should lure them out enough so we can kill them"

Bankotsu nodded. "Good strategy Ren…we shall try that"

Mukotsu finshed up his strongest poison as Bankotsu said," LISTEN UP MEN!! We are going to battle! We may get hurt in the process but I want you to know that I am proud to be your leader…"

Ginkotsu sweatdropped. "_Same fucking message…"_

Amadala watched as the other men yawned at the boring speech. Then Bankotsu got up and said," Come on men! LET'S MOVE OUT!!"

The group walked out of the house and down the road toward their next mission. Amadala walked beside Bankotsu due to the fact that Bankotsu insisted on her walking with him.

Bankotsu coughed once more as Amadala thought to herself," _Great God, I hope that Bankotsu can AT LEAST survive the battle with that sickness in his body"_

--


	13. Chapter 12 A Heartbreaking Experience

**Chapter 12- A Heartbreaking Experience**

**Amadala and plotline © Ilovebutch19**

**Shichinintai © Rumiko Takahashi**

**Thanks to Jai and Kitty who co-author this story ^^**

Amadala sighed as her and the men walked down the path toward their next mission while on all the way, Bankotsu coughed up a storm.

"_I hope he will be okay" A_madala thought to herself as she read a book while sitting on Kyokotsu's shoulder.

Kyokotsu moved a bit and then said, "Miss Ama?"

"Yes Kyo?" Amadala said as she looked up from her book.

"What are you reading?"

"I am reading a great book called "Phobias of the World" " Amadala said.

"Do you like to read a lot Miss Ama?"

"I sure do Kyo..I want a library someday and I am hoping I will get it soon. I have always wanted one" Amadala said while smiling.

Bankotsu kind of smiled to himself as he made a mental note of what to get Amadala soon.

"Oo-Aniki, the castle is just ahead" Renkotsu said as he pointed toward the castle of the Lord.

Bankotsu coughed some more and then just nodded. They continued walking up the road to the castle.

Amadala was amazed at how large the castle was and how many people were guarding it. She seen a man coming toward them.

"Umm…Bankotsu, who is that?" She whispered.

"That is the Lord of the Castle…usually he is the one who greets us…" Bankotsu said as he walked up to the Lord and bowed in his presence.

Amadala looked on in shock as Bankotsu talked to the Lord of the Region. "My lord, you have requested the Shichinintai to do work for you. May I ask what is it you request of us?"

The Lord looked at him but looked back at Amadala. Amadala gulped as she hid behind Suikotsu and Renkotsu the best she could.

Suikotsu and Renkotsu picked up on that the Lord was flirting with their leader's girl but they decided to keep their mouths shut.

The Lord cleared his throat and said,' I want you all to attack a certain village north of us. They have been causing trouble for our lands for much time. Kill them and show them no mercy. Your reward will be anything that you had never dreamed of"

Bankotsu nodded and said "We, the Shichinintai, accept the mission"

The Lord nodded and said," Good luck to all of you"

"_I want that girl when they get done"_ The Lord thought to himself. If he got Amadala, then he could kill his annoying wife and have a new one to show off.

Amadala gulped as the group headed to the north town up near the Lord's castle. "Ban....bankotsu, that guy was hitting on me" She said nervous like.

Bankotsu growled and said," He did WHAT?" Amadala gulped. The Lord was going to die a horrible death and she knew it from the look in Bankotsu's eyes.

" Nevermind Ban...that is not important. We need to focus on the mission and reward"

Bankotsu muttered as they continued their walk. It took them a couple of hours but they managed to reach the edge of town.

"Amadala , are you alright with killing" Suikotsu asked. He knew she was good at stealing but he did not know if she was up to killing or not.

Amadala smirked. "If its for a reward, I will do it"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive…"

"I did not think that you had it in you Ama" Bankotsu said as they sat on a rock to formulate a plan.

She smirked. "Well, I did not think you had the guts to be the leader of a mercenary band but I was wrong"

Bankotsu chuckled and started talking with the group.

Amadala sighed as she listened to the battle plans.

"Here is how Renkotsu has figured it out...Renkotsu and Suikotsu will go in without their armor on and investigate and see what we are matched up against. After Renkotsu gives up the signal, Ginkotsu and Jakotsu will begin the attack on the south side. Mukotsu and Kyokotsu will attack from the other side. As for Amadala and I, we will lead up the rear. Got it?" Bankotsu said.

Everyone nodded. "Good..let's set this plan into motion"

Bankotsu and the group watched as Renkotsu and Suikotsu took off their armor and put Jakotsu's invisible mask stuff on their faces. Then Suikotsu tied his hair back and they both nodded and went down toward the town.

Bankotsu watched as Renkotsu looked up and gave him the signal. "That is our cue..go!" The group went their separate ways with their leader and his girl bringing up the rear.

Bankotsu and Amadala snuck up behind some of the soldiers that were passing through the town. Bankotsu looked at her and Amadala looked at him and they both nodded.

Amadala walked in front of the soldiers. "Hold it!" The general shouted. The soldiers stopped at their general's command and glared at the woman who dared stood in their path/

"Wench get out of the path….NOW!!"

"What if I don't want to move…its free land.." Amadala mocked back.

The general growled and said," KILL HER!!"

Amadala smirked as she twirled her stick. The men watched her as she sent lighting from the clouds and electrocuted them. The rest of the men that were trying to run from the woman ending up being sliced in two by Banryu.

Amadala smiled as she turned to Bankotsu. She heard the screams of someone or something nearby. Amadala ran as hard as she could and finally found the source of the crying. Inside a hut, curled up in a ball, was a little girl about 4 or 5 years of age. She was dirty from head to toe and was shaking uncontrollably.

The little girl looked at Amadala with her tear stained eyes. Amadala's face softened as she sat Midnight down and said," Come here..its okay..."

The little girl shook hard and Ama figured she must have seen something terrible. Amadala smiled as she extended her hand. "Come here..I will not hurt you.."

The little girl looked at Amadala and then smiled. She took Amadala's hand and Amadala hugged her. "What is your name?" She asked.

The little girl said, " My name is Hina" Amadala smiled and said," Hina..my name is Amadala.."

"You are so pretty lady" Hina said as she touched Amadala's face.

Amadala smiled and said," Where is your family?" Hina looked at the ground. "A group of men came in lady and killed them. Daddy, Mommy, and Sister"

Amadala's eyes went big. She knew it had to be Ren and Sui's work when she seen the bodies of the family across the floor. Hina's parents had been sliced while her sister was burned to death.

Amadala shivered as she grabbed a blanket and wrapped Hina up in it. "It's cold outside..Come on, we will find you somewhere safe' She knew the orders were to kill everyone in the village but she could not kill this little girl.

Hina smiled at her hero and said, "Where shall I be going?" Amadala smiled. "To a castle, someone there will take you in and find you a place to stay" Hina nodded as she curled up and yawned. Pretty soon, she was asleep.

Amadala knew her life was in danger if she showed the child to Bankotsu and the child was not killed but she felt that she had to take that chance on her life. She could not kill this innocent human being.

Bankotsu seen Amadala come up to him. Then he saw the bundle in Amadala's arms. "Amadala, what is that?" Bankotsu said as he pulled back the blanket to see Hina fast asleep.

Amadala gulped as she seen Bankotsu's stone cold eyes gaze at her.

"How dare you disobey orders! I thought it was said, LOUD AND CLEAR, kill everyone in the village!!!" Bankotsu picked up the sleeping child in Amadala's arms. "You need to learn a lesson and I think I know just how you should do it…"

"Bankotsu! Please! I beg you!!" Amadala said as she tried to free Hina from Ban's grasp. The child was sleeping so well that Bankotsu laid her on the ground as his stone cold mercenary attitude took over and took Banryu and held it to her neck.

"BANKOTSU!! PLEASE!!" Amadala said as she felt tears run down her face.

Amadala gasped as Bankotsu chopped the child's head off. Amadala fell to the ground in a heap and she felt hurt, for the child that did not have a chance to live.

"That is what you get for disobeying orders" Bankotsu said as looked at her with angry eyes.

Amadala bent her head down and nodded softly. "Forgive me" Bankotsu nodded as he walked off from her.

Amadala watched the stone cold leader walk away. Amadala knelt down next to the child's body and cried as hard as she could. _"Why Bankotsu...why?"_ She said to herself

Suikotsu had seen the whole thing and felt sorry for the young child as well due to his calm doctor side. He had always felt a kindness toward children and this child was no exception. He walked over to Amadala and she looked at him with her sad eyes.

"Sui...Hina...she did not have a chance..why did Bankotus do such a terrible thing?" She cried her heart out.

Suikotsu remained silent and said,"We can bury her if it will make you feel better" Amadala looked up at him. "Won't Ban kill you?"

"Bankotsu don't give a crap if someone dies" Sui said as he picked up the child's body and head.

Amadala nodded as she gathered some wild flowers from the side of the girl's house.

Suikotsu dug a hole and laid the body and head in it. Amadala threw some flowers in the grave and said a prayer. Suikotsu covered up the body and Amadala placed flowers on top of the grave.

Amadala seen Bankotsu come back and say, "Alright, everyone is dead now. Let's get back to the castle and claim our reward" The men cheered as Amadala looked at the ground.

The other men picked up on this and wondered what had happened to make her so sad.

Mukotsu looked at Suikotsu and asked, "Did something happen?"

"Bankotsu killed a little girl that Amadala was trying to save..I don't think Amadala will forgive him for a while"

Mukotsu nodded sadly as he looked at Amadala.

Amadala bit her lip and cried softly to herself. "_Its all my fault that little girl died..its all my fault.."_

Bankotsu picked up on something was wrong with her but he decided not to say anything. He coughed some more as they went back to the castle.

Amadala hoped and prayed that Bankotsu would find some love in his heart. "_He is so cold and mean….I know he has to have love in that heart of his somewhere and I will make it my mission to find that love in his heart."_


	14. Chapter 13 Surprise of a Lifetime

**Chapter 13 – Surprise of a Lifetime**

**Amadala , Akiho, and plotline © ilovebutch19**

**Band of Seven, Inuyasha information © Rumiko Takahashi**

**Team Rocket, Pokémon © Pokémon **

**Thanks to Charlie and Jai for helping me out here! You both rule **

Amadala went to her chambers that were given to her by the Lord. He was greatly interested in the young woman especially since he sent up a blue kimono with light blue trimming on it for her to wear at the celebration. She touched the Kimono and was shocked that it was made of real silk and the finest stitches.

"_Wow I am getting special treatment tonight…" _She thought to herself as she put on the blue kimono for the festivities. The Lord was so grateful to them all that he was throwing a banquet in honor of the Shichinintai and their new member.

Amadala sighed as she took her hairbrush out of her bag and began brushing her long hair. She looked into the mirror at her reflection and sighed.

"_Why does the priestess job have to go to me? Why can't just act like all of this is not happening?"_

She then took a blue butterfly pin that the Lord had sent up as well for her and placed it in her hair. She was still angry at Bankotsu for killing that child and she knew she had to forgive him.

"_I think I will let him sweat it out a bit and then should give him some time to think"_

Amadala looked around her room. It was a fairly large room with a nice bed made of the finest feathers in Japan. She noticed that there was an armoire and next to it was a dresser with something on it. Walking over to it, she soon realized that there were a dozen blue roses in a vase sitting on the dresser.

"Must have found out I love roses" She thought to herself as she changed for the festivities

A little while later, Amadala came down the stairs dressed in the fine kimono. The Lord had even sent her some fine blue shoes to wear with the Kimono. She had her hair flowing freely and was graceful as a bird.

Suikotsu looked at her as she came down the stairs. "I believe someone has taking a licking to you" He said as she looked at him.

Twirling around for him, Amadala said," Oh do you like it?"

"I think you don't need to fall for him. You know Ban would be so angry if you did.." Amadala covered his mouth before he said anything else.

"Don't worry, I still love Ban…I am just giving him time to think is all"

Suikotsu chuckled. "Ahhh..the silent treatment huh? Okay that should straighten him out a bit and maybe time, teach him to relax a bit"

Amadala nodded. "It should teach him a thing or two" Just then she seen Bankotsu and then became quiet.

Pissed off as could be, Bankotsu walked up to her and asked, "Can we talk? I mean NOW?"

Just then a servant came up to Amadala. "The Lord requests your presence to sit with him at the festivities this evening"

Extending her hand, Amadala nodded and said," I shall be honored to join his highness"

"_Damn her…" _Bankotsu glared as Amadala was led into the great hall by the servant. Turning to Suikotsu, he asked, "Why is she ignoring me?"

"I don't know Aniki maybe it has something to do with you killing that innocent girl"

Bankotsu huffed as he heard the music beginning. He sighed as he began walking into the dining hall.

Suikotsu said as he bowed, respecting the young leader to go first and Renkotsu to go second. Pretty soon the other men joined in with them.

The night was filled with wonderous things. They first had a big dinner which consisted of sticky rice, veggies, sake, fish, boar, rabbit, sweet rolls, and many types of desserts.

Amadala had never seen so much food in her life. She was shocked when the Lord gave her a healthy serving of the food.

"Eat Young woman"

Amadala nodded as she took a bite.

"May I request the name of the woman who is seated next to me?" The Lord asked.

Amadala said," My name is Amadala my Lord"

"Please call me Akiho my dear" Akiho said as he ate.

Amadala nodded and took notice of the man. He was much older than her, probably late 40's but he was good looking for someone his age. His hair was long and flowing but it was braided like Bankotsu's and it had signs of aging in the it. He had hardly any wrinkles and was tall and lean.

"_He must have been a warrior_" Amadala thought to herself as she drank her sake.

Akiho looked at the young woman and smiled. "_Perhaps she can produce me an heir"_ He thought to himself as he looked back at his wife talking and flirting with other men. For his wife, it was not unusual to say the least to see him with a younger woman. In fact, most of the time, he was seen with 3-4 younger women at a time.

Amadala looked around and seen the members of the band of seven eating on the other side of the table away from her. She looked at Bankotsu whom in turn looked at her. She turned her back to her eating and seen that the Lady was giving her ugly looks. She gulped and then tasted her egg drop soup.

The celebration continued on with a bunch of dancers coming out and dancing the Bon Odon (folk dancing).

Amadala was amazed at the dancing. "So graceful .." She thought as she watched in awe. Looking up she seen the flags flying high above their heads in honor of this great celebration.

After the celebration. Akiho asked Amadala to join him in his chambers. Looking at Bankotus who was clearly pissed by now, She nodded as Akiho lead her out of the room.

Amadala sighed as Akiho closed his door. Amadala stood there as Akiho led her over to the bed. He smirked as he pulled out a solid gold ring.

Slipping the ring on her finger, Akiho replied," Young lady would you do the honor of marrying me and producing children?"

Amadala looked at the ring and thought to herself," _It would be nice to live the life of luxury for once" _Then, she thought back to Bankotsu and the other Shichinintai. She thought of how they took her in and made her one of them.

"_I cannot abandon them..no way…"_

Taking the ring off her finger and giving it back to Akiho, she replied," I am sorry but I cannot marry you. You see I am in love with someone else and they need me. Please understand, I am truly sorry."

Akiho growled to himself as he said," It's that damn leader of the Shichinintai, isn't it?"

Amadala gulped as she backed up to the wall. " I don't know what you mean my lord."

Taking the young woman and shaking her, Akiho said "I will not take no for an answer, you are going to marry me and produce me some heirs"

Amadala got nervous as he took her and threw on the bed. Climbing on top of her, Akiho began to kiss her. That is when she freaked.

"BANKOTSU!!! Help me!!" She screamed as she tried to fight off Akiho.

Bankotsu was walking to his chambers sighing to himself. He was just about to enter when he heard Amadala screaming. He freaked and ran down the hall. "Bankotsu! What is it?" Renkotsu said as he ran behind him. Bankotsu said nothing as he continued to run. He came to the door he heard the screaming from and slid it open.

Shocked at what he was currently seeing, Bankotsu tried to take it in. Amadala was on the bed with Akiho on top of her. She was naked from head to toe and whimpering as hard as she could.

Looking up to see her hero, Amadala whispered," Bankotsu, you came"

"YOU!! How dare you come in here without a proper invitation!" Akiho shouted as he let go of Amadala and got off the bed.

Bankotsu chuckled. "I am better looking than you as far as body"

Akiho growled as he put his hakamas on. He grabbed his undershirt and said,"I am going to deal with you! You do not know who you are up against!"

Chuckling once again, Bankotsu replied," Neither do you."

Amadala seen the men about to engage in fierce combat, Akiho grabbed his sword and ran for the mercenary. Bankotsu smirked as he swung his fists at the lord sending him flying across the room. He grabbed the sword and cut his head off.

Noticing that Amadala was on the bed, Bankotsu walked over to her. Amadala looked up as Bankotsu asked," Are you okay?"

Wrapping her arms around the mercenary, Amadala sobbed into his chest. "I am so glad that you came for me. Even after what I did to you."

Bankotsu wrapped his arms around her and said," I am so sorry for making you mad."

"No I am the one who should be sorry." Amadala said.

Shaking his head, Bankotsu replied," Nevermind. We have to get out of her by morning." He knew that if the Lord's wife came into the room and seen her husband dead, then she would know that it was the Shichinintai.

--

"Maybe we should kill everyone" Suikotsu said as Bankotsu explained everything.

"That might make it worse." Renkotsu said.

Bankotsu thought for a moment and then said softly "Get everyone and their things together. Tell them we are leaving as soon as possible. Make sure no one sees them leave. Tell them to leave nothing behind."

Nodding, Suikotsu and Renkotsu took off down the hall and to the others to tell them what had happened. After the men reported, they gathered up the provisions and the food that they would need to complete their journey home.

Pissed off as hell, Bankotsu personally wanted to go back and kicked Akiho's ass. But he knew that Amadala was already traumatized too much. As painful as it was, he made a decision right then and there.

"_When we get home, I am going to send her back to her time for a while. She needs time to rest and think." _The thought of Amadala leaving him was awful but he knew that he had no choice. She would be better off at home for the time being.

Bankotsu lifted Amadala up onto the horse and then told her," We will be home soon."

Nodding, Amadala yawned and watched as Bankotsu told the men to move out. It was a couple of hours but she began nodding off. Pretty soon, she was asleep.

Seeing how tired Amadala was and how far they were from the castle, Bankotsu shouted," Men, we shall camp here for the night. Suikotsu and Jakotsu, gather the wood. Renkotsu shall start the fire. The rest of you , set up the bags and blankets."

The men nodded as prepared camp for the night. Bankotsu slid Amadala off of Ginger and carefully carried her over to a tree to sleep peacefully. He took blanket off of Ginger and placed it on the sleeping woman. She was so exhausted from crying and around her eyes were really red.

Bankotsu sighed as he touched her clearly upset face and growled at the man who did this to her. "_He is so damn lucky I did not kill him worse that what I did_" He thought to himself

"Oo-Aniki, we should watch the fire in shifts." Renkotsu said as he set up the fire.

Nodding, Bankotsu said," I will take the first watch."

--

Bankotsu sighed as he poked the fire with a large stick and watched the flames dance in the night air.

Looking back at Amadala, Bankotsu said to himself," I should never have killed that girl in front of her."

"Its okay, I forgive you."

Bankotsu turned around to see Amadala opening her eyes and looking at him. "When did you wake up?"

"Just a few minutes ago." Amadala said as she stretched.

Wrapping his arms around Amadala, Bankotsu said," I am sorry for what I did. But I have some good news for you."

"What is that?" Amadala said as she looked at him with her puffy eyes.

"I am giving you permission to go home."

Looking at him in shock, Amadala said," You are letting me go home?"

Nodding, Bankotsu said," You need a rest. Besides, your friends at home probably want to see you."

Smiling a bit and looking at the sky, Amadala said," Thank you. Thank you so much."

Looking up at the sky with her and wrapping his arms around her, he replied," You are welcome."

Pretty soon, Suikotsu woke up and said," Okay Oo-aniki. Its my turn. Oo-Aniki?" Looking back, he seen what was wrong. There in a corner was Amadala and Bankotsu, cuddled up together, fast asleep. Smiling, he tiptoed over to the couple and carefully wrapped a blanket around them.

"Bankotsu…" He said as he tended the fire. He knew that this was the beginning of love.


	15. Chapter 14 Going Home

Forever in a Spell ch 14

Amadala and plotline © ilovebutch19

Shichinintai, Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Team Rocket, Butch, Cassidy, Jesse, James, Meowth © Pokemon

Tyler and Piff © Crystal124 on DA

The next morning was cloudy with an overcast chance of rain. Amadala groaned a bit as she opened her eyes to the dark and dreary sky.

"_Great it looks like its going to rain" _She thought to herself as she stretched. She looked to see that Bankotsu was gone from his spot. Looking around, she realized he was not anywhere near the camp.

"_I wonder where he went off to" _Amadala brushed her hair a bit and walked into the forest. Looking around for a while she seen him near the edge of the river.

Looking toward the sky, Bankotsu sighed as he took a pebble and threw it across the lake. He watched it skip a couple of times on the water's surface before falling into the water.

Sighing once again, Bankotsu thought to himself," _Am I making the right choice here? I mean she almost got herself killed. If I had my way, she would stay gone for good. But I guess that is just not meant to be.."_

"What are you thinking about?"

Bankotsu turned around to see Amadala standing behind him. He looked back up at the sky. "Nothing just different things."

Nodding, Amadala said," I am ready to get home."

"Really? Won't you miss us at all?" Bankotsu said as he pouted a bit.

Amadala smiled. "Of course I will but I will be back. I just want to see my friends and catch up on some things."

Looking at the older woman, he replied," You promise?"

Amadala hugged the younger man and said," I promise. Thank you for letting me go back."

Nodding, Bankotsu said," Maybe we should get back to camp before the scouts look for us."

Amadala looked at him and said," Yeah. I don't think they are ready to lose their leader just yet."

Laughing to himself a bit, Bankotsu got up from his spot and walked beside Amadala back to camp. As he did, he wrapped his arm around her waist. It took Amadala by surprise but eventually she settled down. It even made her smile a bit.

When they both got back to camp, Bankotsu stated," Everyone pack up. We need to leave soon. Amadala is going back to her time for a bit."

The men looked at Bankotsu and then at Amadala. They did not tell them but they were going to miss Amadala for a while. She was growing on them, hell, she was a member of their family.

Amadala sighed as she looked up at the sky. "_I am going home. I cannot believe it." _Then she thought of her being raped and shuddered.

Bankotsu said," Are you glad to be going home?" as he walked down the path toward their home.

Nodding, Amadala said," Thank you so much for letting me go home for a while. I do need it."

Touching her face gently, Bankotsu said," Just promise me that you will come back."

Amadala said," I give you my word."

Bankotsu released her and said," Good. Now let's get back home."

--

Later on when they all got back to the house, Amadala began packing her things in her trip home.

Kyokotsu walked by her door and said," Miss Ama going home?"

"I am afraid so Kyo." Amadala said.  
"Will Miss Ama bring me back Pocky?"

Laughing, Amadala said," Yes. Miss Ama will bring back pocky."

Kyokotsu hugged her and said," YAY!!"

Amadala smiled as fake smile as she grabbed her bag and Midnight and made her way to the courtyard. As she did, she seen that the Band of Seven had gathered to wish her goodbye.

Hugging each man, she knew it was time to say goodbye to Bankotsu. She looked at Bankotsu with her sad eyes and said," Don't worry about me. I will be fine. I will be back soon." As she touched his face.

Grabbing her hand, he said, "I will always be here for you when you need me. I promise you that much."

Nodding, Amadala hugged Bankotsu and held him for a few minutes or so. Then slowly she let go of him and said," I will be back soon."

Amadala grabbed her stuff and took once last look at Bankotsu who was standing there. She jumped into the well, returning back to her old life.

Bankotsu sighed as Suikotsu placed a hand on his shoulder. "You did the right thing." Suikotsu said.

Nodding, Bankotsu climbed back up to the house along with Suikotsu.

--

Amadala sighed as she walked back to the headquarters. She was so depressed now but she could not figure out why. Touching her necklace, she cried a bit at the thought of almost being raped.

"_That was so scary. Maybe..maybe its best if I stay here..for good.."_

Walking up the stairs to her room, she dreaded seeing her friends. She did not know what she was going to tell them about what was happening to her. Then she came up with something.

"_No…I will not tell them I was almost raped…They have enough to worry about" _She thought to herself as she unlocked her apartment.

Crying harder as she stepped into her shower, she leaned her head on the wall and said over and over," I cannot go back. I cannot go back."

After she had finished her shower, she wrapped herself up and walked out of the shower. As she did, her phone rang. Sighing to herself, she picked it up.

"Hello?" She said.  
"Amadala! Welcome back!" Butch said.

"Thanks..how did you know I would be back?"

"Meowth told us.." Butch said.  
Chuckling a bit and then sighing, Amadala said," I thought so."

"Oh yeah, there is a meeting at 8:00 with the Boss. It will be me, you, Cassidy, Jesse, James, Meowth, and Piff." Butch said.

"Why Jesse and James too?" Amadala asked.

"The Boss wants to talk to them. Probably to yell at them and tell them how much better they could be."

Rolling her eyes, Amadala said," Time for me to save them once again."

"Are you alright? You sound…down a bit.." Butch said.

"No no I am fine Butch..I will be there..talk to you later..bye.." Amadala hung up her phone and climbed on her bed and cried out in pain.

"_Mother…I am so ashamed…" _She thought to herself as she cried harder into the pillow.

--

Bankotsu sighed as the men sat down to dinner. Amadala made sure that they were left with food that night but the rest of time, they were on their own.

Eating their dinners quietly, Kyokotsu finally spoke up. "I Miss Miss Ama…"

"Me too.." Mukotsu said.

"Me three.." Ginkotsu said.

"Us too.." The rest except for Bankotsu said.

Looking at their leader, Renkotsu said," Don't you miss her a bit?"

Chewing his food, Bankotsu replied," She will be back. She is just a woman. Nothing more."

Rolling his eyes, Suikotsu thought to himself, "_yeah right. You miss her Bankotsu. I just hope she is okay."_

--

Amadala sighed as she walked down the hall and toward the conference hall. She looked at her watch. It was 7:45.

"_Oh well better being early than late.." _She thought to herself as she opened the door.

She was sporting her black team rocket uniform with a grunt hat. Walking in the door, she seen that Butch, Cassidy, Jesse, and James were there. Piff and Meowth had not made it back yet.

Sitting down, Amadala was welcome with hugs from her friends.

"We have missed you so much" Cassidy said.

Nodding, Amadala replied," So have I. I missed home."

"So how was the Feudal Era?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary" Amadala said as she took out her papers and placed them on the table. She had her pokeballs that she was ready to present to the Boss as well. As she talked with her buddies, she did not notice the quarter moon that had popped out. Her friends stopped talking and just looked at her.

"Something wrong guys?" She asked, more depressed than not.

"Amadala…you…your…hair.." James freaked.

"What is wrong with it?" She said as she tried to hide her sadness in her voice.

"Its black!" Cassidy stated.

"What?" Amadala took out her compact mirror and looked in it. Sure enough, her beautiful red hair was now a shiny black. Gasping, she realized what Kaede had told her.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Remember child..there will come a time when you lose your powers.." Kaede said._

"_When will I know" Amadala asked._

"_When the moon is a quarter moon…then you will go into neutral like Inuyasha…neither the priestess of life nor the priestess of darkness.." She said._

"_I will be careful.." Amadala stated._

_END FLASHBACK_

Amadala looked at her friends, terrified at what they were looking at. Plus the rape thing was too much. She took up her papers and pokeballs and gave them to Butch. "Give these to the Boss..tell him I am not feeling well.." as she walked out of the room.

Seeing that no one followed her, she took off for her room,crying as hard as she could.

Her friends just sat there, in disbelief. "Well, I guess Amadala decided to dye her hair." Jesse stated.

"Come on Jesse, you seen it yourself. It was red one minute then black the next." James whined.

"yeah smartass. Congrats you figured it out." Butch said, rolling his eyes.

As the others continued to argue, Cassidy looked at the door. "_Something was bothering Amadala. I picked it up the moment she walked in that door."_

Getting up from her chair, Cassidy said," Butch tell the boss to reschedule this meeting. Give him our pokeballs and as well as Amadala's. Apologize for the inconvienience."

Nodding, Butch said," Where are you going?"

"For a walk." Cassidy said as she walked out of the room.

Butch looked at her as she walked down the hall and toward Amadala's room. Cassidy was going for a walk but she was taking a detour as well.

--

Amadala had taken her uniform and hat off and throwed them on the ground. She put on her night clothes which consisted of her tanktop and her night shorts. Crying to herself, she did not even hear the door open to her apartment.

Cassidy walked down the hall to Amadala's bedroom. She slightly opened the door to see Amadala looking in the mirror at herself. She was touching her tummy and rubbing it a bit.

"Amadala.."

Jumping, she seen it was just Cassidy. "Cassidy…how come you are not at the meeting? I am fine. I will be up and About by tomorrow" She stated.

"Amadala I know you are lying." Cassidy stated.

Looking at Cassidy, Amadala sighed. She knew the jig was up. "You are right Cassidy..I---I.." Amadala sobbed into Cassidy's arms as hard as she could.

"Ama, what is the matter? You are not telling me something. You can talk to me." Cassidy said as she comforted her friend.

Looking up, Amadala took a deep breath and said," Okay here it goes…"

--

Bankotsu sighed as he looked out his bedroom window. "_I sure do miss her badly" _He thought to himself as he looked at his bed. Tonight, it would be so much emptier.

Knocking on the door, Suikotsu entered the room. "You okay Oo-Aniki?"

"Yeah I guess…." He muttered as he sat on his bed and began polishing Banryu.

"You don't seem fine. You usually polish Banryu when you are upset" Suikotsu added.

"I told you I am fine Sui! Drop the damn subject!" Bankotsu shouted.

Backing off because he knew how his leader was when upset, Suikotsu turned toward the door. "You should go after her you know" He said as he closed the door.

Bankotsu sighed and looked outside his window. "_I don't want her to get hurt again…this is how its got to be but still"_

Blowing out the candle in his dim lit room, Bankotsu climbed into bed and gently drifted off to sleep.

--

"And that is what is going on." Amadala told Cassidy.

Cassidy looked at her for a moment and said," So let me get this straight? You are the reincarnation of two priestesses?"

"Yep"

"Your hair turns black at the quarter moon."

"Pricisely"

"And your protectors are seven ruthless killers."

"Pretty Much"

Looking at her best friend, she laughed as hard as she could. "This is too good for words."

Amadala frowned and said, "Its not funny Cassidy."

Cassidy said," I am sorry Ama. This is just so ridiculous. But I know it has to be real. You told me this and its not like you to lie to your friends."

Nodding, Amadala said," And I am so worried I might be pregnant its unreal. I just hope not."

"Trust me on this one. I don't think you will be pregnant. If you are, then we will just deal with that bridge when we get to it. Wait for a few days and then take a pregnancy test or go down to the Hospital ward and let them look at you." Cassidy said.

Amadala smiled and said," Thanks Cassidy. You know just what to say when I am down."

Cassidy said," You are welcome. Do you want to spend the night with Butch and me?"

Amadala said," I would feel a lot better if I did."

"Good. Get you a bag packed and we will go down to our apartment." Cassidy said as she walked out of the room and closed the door.

As she packed, she decided to leave a letter on her door in case Bankotsu came back. She took a piece of her journal out and wrote a letter on it. After grabbing her bag and letter, she met Cassidy out in her living room and they walked out of the apartment. Amadala locked it up and placed the letter on the door with tape.

"I think that should do it. This is to let Bankotsu know where I am at." Amadala said as she admired the letter.

"Good thinking." Cassidy stated as she and Amadala walked down the hall and toward Cassidy and Butch's apartment.

As Amadala walked, she did not realize someone else read the letter as well.

"Dear Ban, I am gone to Butch and Cassidy's apartment. I will be over there if you want to see me. Love, Amadala" The young man grinned as he said," So, little Ama has got another guy. Too bad that guy will wish he had not met my girl"

Walking down the hall, the young man knew that he had to wait for his time and then strike when it was right. "_I will not let her go. I will not. " _


	16. Chapter 15 Reunited

Forever in a Spell Ch 15

OMG I got it finished! XD Sorry it took so long but I have had a writer's block on this chapter lol I am glad its finished now! Enjoy!

I would like to thank Kitty for reading and editing my work as well as helping me on some parts! Go kitty!

Amadala, plotline © ilovebutch19

Cassidy, Butch, Jesse, James © Pokemon

Bankotsu, The Band of Seven © Rumiko Takahashi

Amadala sighed as she and Cassidy went down the hall. She placed her hand on her stomach and began praying. "_Don't let me be pregnant..please..don't let me be pregnant." _She was more worried about what Bankotsu would do than anything else.

Looking at her friend, Cassidy said," Are you okay?"

Amadala nodded and said,"Just thinking to myself is all."

Cassidy said," I told you. I don't believe you are pregnant but if you are then we will cross that bridge when we get there."

Amadala said," I know I am just worried what Bankotsu would say."

Sighing, Cassidy replied," Well if he does not stay by your side because of this then he does not deserve you. But I believe he would stay by your side no matter what."

Amadala thought about it for a minute and then nodded. "Thanks Cassidy."

Cassidy said," Don't mention it now let's get to the apartment. Its pretty cold out here in the hall."

Rubbing her arms, Amadala nodded as her and Cassidy walked down the hall to the apartment. Cassidy took out her key and carefully opened it.

"Just curious Amadala…how long are you going to have black hair?" Cassidy said as she looked at her best friend.

Amadala shrugged and said," I have no clue. I am hoping by morning I will have my red hair once more."

Cassidy smirked as she said," Well I think you look good with black hair. But I love your red hair the best."

Blushing at her friend's comment, Amadala said,"Thanks." As they walked into the apartment. Amadala sat her bag down as she seen Butch heading their way to greet them.

"Hey guys. What is with the bag Amadala?" Butch said as he examined the bag that Amadala had packed.

"Oh Amadala is going to stay with us tonight. Here Ama take your bag and walked down the hall to the room on the right.' Cassidy said as she took a cup out of her cubboard.

Amadala nodded as she headed down the hall and to the room. Looking back at Amadala to make sure she was not standing right there, Cassidy said," Amadala was raped."

Looking at Cassidy in shock and then back at the room where Amadala was at, Butch said," Who? Why?"

"Apparently someone in the feudal era." Cassidy said.

"Are you sure?" Butch asked.

Looking, Cassidy said," Yes I am sure."

Sighing, Butch said," I just hope she will be okay. She looked so depressed when she left the meeting."

Cassidy nodded as she seen Amadala come out the back bedroom. She smiled and said," Do you have everything you need Ama?"

Amadala nodded and said," Thanks again for putting me up again guys."

Butch said," Don't mention it. You can stay as long as you like. Hey would you like some coffee? I am going to put some on."

Amadala nodded and said," That would be nice." As she sat down on the couch and looked out at the window. As she did, she gasped.

"_It cannot be…"_ Looking outside, she realized it was. "_It is! Its Bankotsu!!" _Amadala ran out of the apartment before saying anything to Cassidy and Butch where she was going. She took off down the stairs and ran outside.

"BANKOTSU!!" Amadala shouted as she ran into his arms.

Hugging the older woman, Bankotsu said," Ama, I missed you so much."

"But I was only gone for a few hours." Amadala said as Bankotsu stroked her cheek softly.

"I know but I have been a wreck without you. I missed you so much." Bankotsu said as he sweeped her up into a fierce hug.

Amadala shook in his arms. "Bankotsu, I have an appointment to go in a few days to get a pregnancy test done."

Looking at her in shock, Bankotsu said," Are you pregnant or something?"

Amadala replied," I am not sure. I was raped Bankotsu and I just want to do this as a precaution."

Growling at the thought of that damn lord raping her, Bankotsu hugged her tighter and replied," I will be by your side no matter what."

Amadala smiled as she said," I am so glad. We better get back inside before my friends call a search party on me."

Nodding, Bankotsu walked into the building with her. He looked at her and growled to himself," _If she ends up pregnant with that bastard's baby..I swear to Kami that I will dig him up and whip his ass once more."_

Amadala sighed as she said," How are the others doing?"

Bankotsu shook off what he was saying as he said," They miss you as well."

Shaking her head, she said," I am sorry to make them worry so much. How bad do they miss me?"

Bankotsu said," Well, let's just say everyone is a wreck. Even Renkotsu but don't tell him that. In fact, the guys chased me out of the house demanding that I come and get you and I cannot go back until you come back with me."

Amadala thought for a moment and said," Of course I will come back with you but I need to find out if I am pregnant or not so we need to stay for a couple of days. I am warning you, be nice to my friends."

Pouting a bit, Bankotsu said," Ama, when I have not been good?"

Amadala took her fingers and began to count off. "Well there was that time in the cafeteria…there was that time in the hallway.."

Bankotsu growled," I get it Ama. You are getting mouthy." As he glared at her.

Nodding, Amadala said," Okay I will back off."

Bankotsu said,"Don't forget who you are talking to." As they walked down to Butch and Cassidy's apartment.

Amadala opened the door and said," I am back you guys."

Looking up, Cassidy smirked. "Well well it's the mercenary again..so you came to chase after our Amadala?"

Bankotsu smirked as he said," Yes I did. Do you have a problem with that?"

Cassidy and Butch looked at each other and grinned. "So are you two lovebirds staying here tonight? We have plenty of room." Butch said.

Amadala looked at Bankotsu and said," What do you want to do?"

Sighing, Bankotsu said," Well its late so I guess we can tonight."

Amadala smiled as she said," We would love to Butch."

Cassidy said," Well its getting late. We need to get to bed because we have to get up early tomorrow but you two can stay up. You can watch TV and help yourself to some food in the kitchen.

Smiling, Amadala said," Thanks. Night." As she watched Cassidy and Butch walk down the hallway and close the door.

--

Cassidy smirked as soon as she closed the door. "I told you he would come back for her.."

Butch said," I guess you are right."

Cassidy said proudly," I know I am. Now we have to get them closer to each other and I have a plan."

"What is on your mind?" Butch said.

"Well the annual Halloween couple costume contest is coming up. All the couples from TR will be there. So why not see if Amadala wants to go with her boy?" Cassidy said.

"what about Tyler? I mean he is not going to be too happy when he finds out she loves another one." Butch said.

"That is true but I like Bankotsu more than Tyler. I think Ban will deal with Tyler when it comes right." Cassidy said as she smiled.

Smiling, Butch said," You are clever Cass." As he climbed in bed.

"I know I am. Night." As she turned off the light and fell asleep.

--

Amadala sighed as she looked out the living room window.

"Something on your mind Ama?" Bankotsu said as he snuggled next to her.

Rubbing his face with her soft hand, Amadala said," What if I do end up pregnant? What is going to happen to our relationship? How will I stop Nuruku? What will the others say?"

Bankotsu put his finger over her lips and said," Shhh its okay. We will figure it out in time." As he laid down next to her and said," We will figure this out over time" as he pecked her cheek.

Amadala said," I am just nervous is all. What if I am pregnant? What will you do? What will my friends say? What will the guys say?"

Kissing her, he whispered," We will cross that bridge if and when we come to it." And said," I am trying to soothe you." As he nuzzled his nose into her hair.

Amadala smiled as she said," Thank you. My friends here said that they would back me up no matter what happens."

Bankotsu assured," You are welcome. And I will be by your side regardless of how things turn out."

Nodding, Amadala said," I think I have gained a few pounds." As she poked her flesh a bit.

Bankotsu chuckled. "You usually do in this time."

Amadala raised an eyebrow as she said," What do you mean I usually do?"

Bankotsu said," Everytime you come to this time, you gain a few pounds."

Putting her hands on her hips, she glared at him. "Oh so now I am fat?"

Bankotsu blinked as he held up in hands in defense. "No no that is not what I meant." He said as he tried to defend himself.

Amadala sighed as she said," Butch and Cassidy said I needed to gain weight. Both of them told me that I was WAY too skinny."

He said," Well who are you going to believe: your lover or your friends?" As he added," I think you are perfect just the way you are."

Amadala blinked as she said," I would believe you" and hugged him tightly.

Smirking, Bankotsu said," Good then don't worry about what they say." As he kissed her on the cheek.

Amadala nodded as she said," I think I can get used to having some meat on me." As she began to nibble on his neck.

Bankotsu shook his head. "Let me just hold you tonight." He said softly because he did not want to push her into anything too soon after her frightening ordeal.

She nodded as she said," I shall like that very much."

He smiled and held her as they both drifted off into a deep sleep in each other arms, not worrying about what the future would hold or anything. They were both just concerned at that moment for each other.

The next morning Amadala woke up to the sound of birds chirping at the window. Looking down at her warrior, she smiled as she began to caress his face and kiss him on the cheek.

Bankotsu stirred a bit before slowly opening his eyes and looking up. "Morning Beautiful."

She stretched as she said," Morning. Hey its pancakes and sausages today in the cafeteria if you want to go down there and eat breakfast."

"Kool sounds like a plan." He said as he jumped out of bed and put his haori on.

Amadala giggled as she took off her night clothes and put on a pair of cargo pants with a black TR tank top and a pair of black and silver tennis shoes. She then applied her makeup and tied her hair back. "Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yup" He said as he rubbed his belly in anticipation.

Amadala smirked as she poked his belly. "Watch it braid boy or you will get fat off those pancakes."

Frowning, Bankotsu said," I am not fat." As he stretched and they walked down the hall toward the front of the apartment.

Looking around, Amadala said" Butch and Cassidy left early this morning." As she and Bankotsu walked out of the apartment and to the elevator.

Bankotsu said" I wonder where those two went to" as Amadala pressed the button on the elevator.

Amadala rolled her eyes as she replied," Probably to find some way of getting Jesse and James into trouble with the boss again. Knowing my luck, I will have to save their butts once more."

Looking and blinking, Bankotsu said" How many times do you save them from being fired?"

She said," Let's just say that if I could get a yen for every time they needed bailing out, I would be rich and retired by now."

Bankotsu blinked as he said" Wow. That is a lot of times." As he began to count on his fingers. "Umm what is a yen?"

Amadala said" Oh its like the money you use back home. We have yens here while you have your own money back at home."

"Oh …what is retirement?"

Slapping her face, Amadala said" Nevermind. I will explain everything to you later."

Bankotsu said" What?" as he blinked.

Amadala said,"Forget it." As the elevator door opened and they went toward the cafeteria.

Looking at the food, Bankotsu got him some pancakes and sausage. While he was doing so, a couple of girls walked by him and giggled.

Bankotsu smirked and posed for them, making the girls blush and swoon.

"Bankotsu, stop right now." Amadala warned.

Pouting up a bit, Bankotsu replied," Aww lighten up Ama, I am just having fun is all."

"If you mean flirting, then sure you are having loads of fun." Amadala said sarcastically as she got her food.

Bankotsu said" You need to have some fun." As he poked her nose.

Swatting his finger away, Amadala said," No you need to quit flirting with everyone you come across." As she picked up her tray and went to a nearby table ignoring him.

Bankotsu sighed as he walked over to her and said," What is your problem Ama?"

"I don't have a problem Ban! But it seems you like every other girl besides me! You don't even know what its like to have just one girl! You like having them all!" Amadala said while panting between breaths.

Smirking, Bankotsu said" You know that was kind of cute."

"What?" Amadala shouted.

He replied," Sure. I mean I have never seen you get mad like that before and to see it just now, Well, I like it."

"You…you like it?" Amadala said as she blinked.

Cupping her cheek and gently kissing her, Bankotsu replied," I did so. I love you and only you Ama."

Nodding, Amadala said" Okay then." As they sat down and began to eat their meal.

"Well, well, Ama nice to see you again. This is the welcome home present I get."

Amadala gulped for she knew who was behind her. She slowly turned around to see Tyler standing behind her. "Tyler, when did you get back?"

"Last night actually and the whole headquarters is buzzing about how my girlfriend is flirting with a damn mercenary who has been dead for 10 years!!"

Bankotsu whipped around and said" Hey buddy. You have a problem with me or something?!?!?"

Smirking, Tyler said," As a matter of fact I do. You are dating my girlfriend and you have no right for she is mine!"

Bankotsu roared," She is not a piece of property asshole!"

Tyler said" Come Ama." As he pulled her by the arm.

Grabbing her arm, Bankotsu said," She is not yours to command."

"Oh is that so?" Tyler said.

Punching the older man, Bankotsu said," Damn right that is so."

"What the hell is your problem!??!!?" Tyler demanded as he wiped the blood from his lip.

Bankotsu said" I don't have a problem. You are the one who is demanding her back like a piece of trash. You make me sick."

"Okay then why don't we settle this? Outside in 10 minutes. Whoever wins get her." Tyler said.

"_OMG Tyler! What the hell are you thinking?" _Amadala thought to herself as her eyes shot wide from shock.

"You are going down!" Bankotsu said.

Smirking, Tyler said" Enjoy that breakfast mercenary for it will be your last." As he turned and walked out of the cafeteria.

Amadala said to Bankotsu," You cannot fight him! He will be killed if you do."

Bankotsu said," I must. It's my duty as a mercenary. When you have been challenged to a battle, you do not turn it down. This will not be long Ama. Be back soon." As he walked out of the cafeteria.

Shaking her head, Amadala took off after them. _"I got to stop them both before something bad happens!"_


End file.
